Chihiro's Return
by Pinksnow012xsmile
Summary: After Chihiro and her family went back to the human world they utterly forgot about the spirit world... for thirteen years Haku have been finding ways to see Chihiro again but everything he did was a fiasco. But one day Chihiro finds herself stumbling back to the spirit world again.. find out what happens. Please go easy on me this my first fanfic :))
1. Haku

Hours turned to days, days turned to months and months eventually turned to years. It has been thirteen years since Chihiro had left the Spirit world. Haku knew that in a course of time after Chihiro leaves their world she would gradually forget everything, about the times he had helped her, how she helped him get his name back, how her love for him had saved him from Zeniba's curse, her friends: Rin, Kamajii, Zeniba, Boh.. and of course him, Haku.

Letting Chihiro go was by far the hardest thing he had done in over a thousand years. The day when he watched her go still haunts him. How he wished he hadn't let go of her hand that day when she left, but he had to do what's best for Chihiro and her parents.

Everyone noticed that Haku changed ever since Chihiro left, especially Rin and Kamajii. He had been sullen, he never smiled anymore.. not even a single curve on his lips showed, it's like his sadness and depression was incessant.

Haku never stopped finding ways to see Chihiro again. He had been going back to his river hoping he could communicate with Chihiro, but he never felt her presence near his river, not even once. He tried sneaking out of the bathhouse and tried to pass through the tunnel that leads to the human world, but every time he got out he would start disappearing and there was no sight of food within miles from the forest., so he had to go back as fast as he could for him to prevent himself from fading.

He tried all the incantations and spells he knew to try to find Chihiro, but everything seemed to be a fiasco. He swore to himself that he would never cease to find her even if it would take millions of decades, even if he failed a thousand times he would still continue to find ways to see her again, and so far his failures were too many to count. He knows that Chihiro couldn't remember their promise, but even if she already forgot about it, he wouldnt break his promise that they would see each other again.

'Knock, knock, knock.' Someone knocked . He lazily went to the door and opened it. "Master Haku, Yubaba wants to see you right away." A frog spirit said, he seems to be a new lackey.

"Alright, I'll be there right away." Haku replied as he went out and closed the door behind him. He went to the elevator and pulled the lever down for for him to go up to highest floor where Yubaba lives. Haku might have resigned as Yubaba's apprentice, but he still works for her, he still has a high rank though, after all he is doing a good job making all the lazy bums work. He swiftly walked to the door of Yubaba's apartment.

Suddenly the doors flung open "Well what are you waiting for? A servant to carry you? Come in." Yubaba huffed

"What do you want Yubaba?" Haku scowled

"I want you to rub some sense into all the lazy workers I have in this bathhouse and make sure they work properly for me to know if they deserve the pay I'm giving them, after that you can have the day off.. you'll probably think of another stupid way to see your precious Chihiro again." Yubaba said as she tried eliciting Haku, but he just stood there with a blank expression

"Okay, as you wish." He bluntly said. Feeling tedious Yubaba beckoned him.

Haku did just as Yubaba ordered. Afraid of what Yubaba might to, all the workers seemed to have worked better.. After all that was done, he went to his quarters and started to think. He thought about things around the bathhouse, all the things he had to do, and of course.. _Chihiro._ Every single night for thirteen years he dreamt of Chihiro coming back. But he knew it would only be a dream for her to come back, or so he thought.

**A/N: hope you liked it.. i'll update as soon as I can..please comment :))**


	2. Chihiro

Chihiro moved to Tokyo during her first year in college, and her parents decided to stay in Osaka. Chihiro lives in an apartment with her old friend Rumi, and her new friends Aika and Mica.

Chihiro was a major in theatre and arts in Tokyo University of the Arts. She had been studying there for a year already and everything was going great. She had been the top student in her classes, she won trophies and medals for best in caricature, painting and drama. Her life seemed great and perfect, however she felt like something was missing, though she wasn't quite sure what was it.

Aika, Mica and Rumi went ahead to their school while Chihiro decided to stay behind. She was still going to finish her masterpiece for their batch exhibit. She took the cloth covering her canvas, took her oil paint set and brushes, then sat on a stool and started finishing her work.

There's still a lot of time for her to finish it, it was just 7:10 and the bell doesn't ring until 8:00. She dipped her brush in green oil paint and started painting the soulful eyes of the boy that she drew. For thirteen years she had been dreaming of exactly one thing. It was about a queer, enchanting place full of monsters and spirits and phantoms.

She would always find herself running to find some place safe, then in a matter of minutes she would start fading. Then this boy, with captivating emerald eyes would let her eat something that prevented her from disappearing. And just as she was about to ask the boy's name, she would always wake up. 'Great timing!' as Chihiro would say.

She thought of the boy as 'handsome', and she found it really bizarre that she sort of have fallen in love with that boy in her dreams, though she didn't even know what his name was. Thinking about it made her shudder, but she just shrugged it off. She finished her work around 7:45 and her school was just a walking distance so she didn't have to worry about getting late.

Chihiro packed her things , locked their apartment and walked to the university. As soon as she arrived there, she proceeded to her class and took a seat beside Aika.

"Hey Chihiro, what took you so long?" Aika asked.

"Oh, I still finished my work." Chihiro replied

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Chihiro smiled and handed the canvas to Aika

Aika carefully examined the painting, the background was a beautifully painted river, the water was clear and soothing. And there's this boy that Chihiro drew in almost all of her art works.

"Isn't this the boy you always draw?" Aika cocked up her eyebrow

"Yes it is." Chihiro timidly said, she hadn't noticed that she was slightly blushing

"Oh my gosh is he your childhood crush? Or better yet, your boyfriend?" Aika frantically said

"No!" Chihiro blushed even more

"Alright what's the catch then?"

"I don't know, I just always see him in my dreams."

"You're in love with some dude that you just saw in your dreams?" Aika looked puzzled

"Oh never mind that.. and I am _not_ in love with him." Chihiro defended

"Alright as you say." Aika winked, Chihiro just pretended to ignore that, she might be nosy at times, but she's still a great friend.

Their professor stepped inside their classroom and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning Mr. Hikashi." The whole class chorused

"Good morning class, please sit down." Mr. Hikashi sternly said "Now, please pass your masterpieces forward, front liners kindly put the canvases on my table. I'll judge who's works will be placed in the exhibit, there will only be two works to be picked for each class, a total of six works to be placed in the exhibit in your batch."

The students obediently did what Mr. Hikashi told them to do, and he examined their works.

"Mica, your idea was creative, but your work is sloppy." He said "Daisuke, your work is same as Mica, very, very sloppy." He put Mica and Daisuke's works on one side of the table "Chihiro, excellent work, as usual, exquisite and inspiring. Your work will be shown in the exhibit." Mr. Hikashi put Chihiro's work carefully in a big paper bag. Everyone clapped for Chihiro and she shyly smiled. And Mr. Hikashi went on with his criticism for about 20 min. until he finished examining all his students' works.

"Alright, that's about it. Hiyakari and Chihiro's works will be exhibited." Mr. Hikashi said and everyone acclaimed .

As soon as class was over Chihhiro, Aika ,Mica and Rumi went to the coffee shop beside their apartment. Chihiro always felt anxious when she goes there. The waiter (who was hot, according to Aika, Rumi and Mica) was always staring at her. "Two lattes , one hot coffee and one iced chocolate frap please." Mica said to the cashier "That will be $9.00." said the cashier lady, Mica grabbed $9.00 in her wallet and paid. She carried the tray of two lattes, hot coffee and frap to their table.

"One latte for you Aika, one for me, one hot coffee for you Rumi and one iced choco frap for you Chihiro." Mica placed the drinks on the table carefully

"Thanks Mica." Chihiro, Aika and Rumi thanked Mica in chorus

"You're welcome. It's my treat for you guys ." Mica smiled

They sat there for hours chatting and having a good time. But Chihiro couldn't help but notice the waiter who's staring at her for quite some time.

"Hey, seems like that guy's checking you out." Rumi said as she winked

"Oh whatever he's not my type." Chihiro huffed as she rolled her eyes

"Then what's your type that mysterious guy you've been dreaming about?" Aika asked as she grinned

"No!." Chihiro opposed

"Chihiro's got a crush, Chihiro's got a crush.." Aika and Mica hummed repeatedly

"Alright girls enough guy talk." Chihiro said, and the four of them laughed.

When they were about to go out of the coffee shop the waiter opened the door for them.

"Thank you, _please_ come again." He said and winked at Chihiro

Aika, Mica and Rumi looked at Chihiro and giggled, Chihiro didn't seem to take notice of the guy.

As soon as they got in their apartment Rumi jumped in her bed. "I'm bummed out." She groaned. "We're all bummed out Rumi. Alright lights out." Aika yawned as she switched the lights off.

Chihiro lazily changed her clothes in the bathroom and went to her bed. She almost fell asleep when her cellphone rang. It was a call from her mom, she had to answer it.

"Hello Chihiro." Yuko greeted

"Hello mom." Chihiro yawned

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry I called, I know it's late."

"Its ok mom. I'll be visiting you and dad tomorrow. I took the 4:00 pm train going there."

"That's a good thing to hear, I guess I'll let you sleep sweetie. Goodnight. I love you."

"Thanks mom. Goodnight, I love you too." Chihiro ended the call and placed her phone on a small table beside the bed and then dosed off into a deep sleep. And of course, she was dreaming again.

_**In Chihiro's dream : **_

Chihiro found herself lying on the floor of a room. She was dazed, this wasn't her usual dream. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. Chihiro was half scared and half curious, she went to open the shoji door at the veranda and a white dragon barged in and it crashed to one side of the room.

Out of terror Chihiro stood still and didn't make a single move. The dragon was bleeding, it's eyes were full of pain, it seemed like it needed help, but Chihiro was too frightened to even move an inch. The dragon dashed through Chihiro and flew outside. Quickly snapping out of her stunned state she ran to the veranda and saw the dragon going to the lowest floor of the building. She ran downstairs as quickly as she could.

She saw some kind of elevator with no door and hurriedly went to it as not to make anyone notice her. She pulled the lever down with force and it made a clinking clanking noise as it went down. She quickly got out of the elevator when she realized she was at the last floor. She saw a boiler room. It was raging hot in there, but she still went in curious to see what happened to the dragon.

Chihiro almost gasped in shock when she saw a six armed man sitting beside a boy resting on a tatami-mat. "Well, come here. He needs help, he's been under a curse. A very powerful curse in fact, there's nothing I could do to help, I'm sorry," the man said.

Chihiro slowly approached them. Chihiro looked at the boy, it was him, the boy that's always in her dreams. Chihiro kneeled down beside the boy. "Sen, you need to help him he's very ill." The man said with a concerned voice.

"Sen?" Chihiro asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Yes Sen, Sen's your name right?"

"No, it's Chihiro."

"We'll have time to worry about names later, right now you have to help him. He swallowed Zeniba's cursed gold seal and I don't know if he will still be alright."

"That boy, I always dream of him, I don't know why. Who is he?"

"Y-you don't know him?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"He saved you. He helped you survive in this dangerous world of ours. Sen, if it weren't for him you would've disappeared already. He's Haku…"

'_Kring! Kring! Kring!.' _ Chihiro heard a loud ringing noise, similar to the sound of her alarm clock. Then everything around her seemed to be fading.

"Wait! No! Not again!." Chihiro yelled

_**End of dream**_

"No!" Chihiro screamed as she bolted right up from her bed and saw Aika, Rumi and Mica standing beside her bed with curious looks on their faces.

They tried to pry Chihiro to tell them what happened in her dream but she didn't tell them a single detail. The day seemed to run by fast, it was already 4:00. Aika and Rumi went to have a sleepover at one of their friends' house, Mica went to the mall to shop and Chihiro went to the train station and rode the last train that could take her home to Osaka.

The tunnel that Chihiro and her parents stumbled into a long time ago (the one they can't remember) had been renovated into a railway for trains, though it didn't lead straight to the Spirit World. It was a long ride and there was nothing good to do in the train so Chihiro decided to rest her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

A loud thud woke Chihiro up. When she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything, all she could see was a blinding light coming towards her. She let out a scream as she felt her body crashing to the ground. She was unconscious for a minute or so but eventually regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and saw herself lying on the floor of a queer town. It took a minute for her to realize that it was the same place in her dream. But she wasn't quite sure if it's real or still a dream.

Chihiro pinched herself to make sure it wasn't a dream "Ouch!" she squeeled "It really isn't a dream.. I'm really here." Chihiro was ambivalent as of the moment. But she knew this wasn't a dream anymore… it was _real. _

**A/N: hope you liked it..please comment :)))**


	3. The return

Chihiro stood up and examined the place. It was queer, yet unusually beautiful. The wind was chilly, the lights were glistening and the buildings were all restaurants.. She was too dazed by the place that she didn't realize that she was fading.

"Oh no, I'm see through!" she yelped "Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed for help but no one seemed to hear her. She ran to the nearest restaurant that she saw.

"Excuse me, can you please help me? I don't know what to do, I'm fading, please I need your help." Chihiro pleaded to the store owner, he looked like some kind of frog that mutated

"Why would I help a stinky, useless human? Get out! You'll stink up my restaurant." The owner yelled as he shoved Chihiro out of his store. Chihiro went to several other restaurants for help but no one was kind enough to offer her help.

"Help! Somebody!... Anybody.." Chihiro sank down to the floor and sobbed. She was panicking, she could barely see half of her body now. Then suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. It was a woman, with long brown hair and a broad body.

"Sen? Sen is that you? It's me Rin. Here I have some bread that I just bought. You must eat it for you not to disappear from this world." Said Rin as she handed Chihiro a small piece of bread. Chihiro hesitated at first, but then took the bread, barely chewing it she swallowed it down as fast as she could. Then in a matter of seconds her body felt solid again.

"Sen are you ok? What- How did you get back here? Sen I've missed you, we all do!" Rin asked as she hugged Chihiro tightly

Chihiro broke the hug "Why are you calling me Sen? My name's Chihiro.. Oh and thank you for the bread. I'm sorry I couldn't say I miss you back 'cause I don't know you." she said with a tense voice, obviously surprised by the hug

"It's no problem. Oh sorry, I guess you prefer me calling you Chihiro. What? After all we've been through you tell me you don't know me?"

"Well yes because it's the only name I have. And I'm asking why you are calling me Sen? I'm sorry I really don't recall ever meeting you."

"Wait… You don't remember a single thing about this world.. Don't you? So the rule was true, that when humans leave this world they won't be able to remember a thing that happened here. Haku was right."

"So you're saying that I've been here before?.. Haku? He's real?.. _so he's not just from my dreams." _Chihiro whispered the last part.

"Yes you've been here before. You worked for Yubaba, the head sorceress of the bathhouse. You and I worked together, and one time you did very well that you made Yubaba earn a lot of gold. Of course Haku's real, he's a real pain in the neck sometimes, but he's a good friend.:"

"Hmm.. I don't know if I should believe that or not. But since you said I've been here before and we worked together I assume that we're friends right? Rin can you please tell me how I could go back to my world?"

Rin stared at Chihiro for a moment " It's up to you if you believe me or not. Sen-er, um, Chihiro, I couldn't help you with that, there are only two people in this world that could help you, its either Yubaba or her twin Zeniba, and my advice, you should just go to Zeniba, Yubaba is a selfish, cruel sorceress and there's a thin chance that she will send you home."

"Hmm.. Is Zeniba half as bad as Yubaba?" Chihiro asked innocently

"No, she's good, but she's as powerful as Yubaba."

"Alright then, can you take me to her?"

"I cant, I have no train tickets. You have to work for Yubaba to have some gold and buy tickets, and for you to survive here."

"Alright, take me to Yubaba then."

"Okay. Lets go. And don't worry of anyone recognizing you as a human in the bathhouse, they already know you," Rin grabbed Chihiro's hand and they walked to the bridge going to the bathhouse.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the foyer of the bathhouse a little green frog jumped towards Chihiro

"Sen? Sen you're back! Everybody! Sen's back!" he croaked happily, then a number of frog-like and human-like creatures gathered around Chihiro

"Uh, hello everyone." Chihiro cringed

Everyone came forth and hugged Chihiro repeatedly saying and asking_ 'Sen we missed you!''Sen when did you come back?' 'Are you staying this time Sen?'_

Noticing Chihiro's lack of air supply from all the hugs Rin grabbed Chihiro away from the crowd "I know we all want to spend time with Sen but I must take her to Yubaba. Will you excuse us." Rin rigidly said as she shoved Chihiro inside the bathhouse.

Chihiro admired how big the place was. Rin led Chihiro inside an elevator and pulled down the lever. After a few minutes they both arrived on the right floor where Yubaba's apartment was located.

Rin and Chihiro approached Yubaba's door, before they could knock, a small head on the door representing Yubaba's face spoke "Come in." it said, then the doors flung open.

"Don't worry Chihiro, just regard yourself as Sen here. Ask her for work no matter how many times she refuses you and remember, don't let her intimidate you, just stand your ground." Rin whispered as quietly as she could as both of them slowly approached Yubaba, Chihiro nodded as she squinted seeing Yubaba's large nose

"What brings you here again Sen? I can see your parents aren't here, if they were I would've turned them into pigs again." Yubaba said in a shrill voice

"I don't know what brought me here, I was riding a train going home to my parents , I fell asleep then a loud thud awakened me then suddenly there was a bright light and when I opened my eyes I'm here. My parents didn't do anything to you!" Chihiro said sternly

"I don't care about your explanation. Yes they did, they vigorously ate the food of the spirits the last time they were here. I see you clearly _have _forgotten everything. I suppose this is a good moment to take advantage of you, but you're lucky I'm too tired to deal with you. I shall not make this any longer. I know you're here its because you want a job. I'll give you paper to sign and then you can have your old job back." Yubaba spoke with a tedious voice, she waved her hand and the contract and pen floated to Chihiro

Chihiro stood still for a moment but then grabbed the pen and paper. She was about to sign 'Chihiro' but then she remembered what Rin told her.

"You done signing yet?" Yubaba asked, obviously getting irritated

"Yes." Chihiro replied, then with a snap of Yubaba's fingers the contract disappeared

"Alright you may go now. Rin show her to your room, wake up early tomorrow we have a lot to do. Now go you two are not needed here anymore." Yubaba said as she dismissed Rin and Chihiro.

* * *

Chihiro lazily followed Rin to their room. Everyone was asleep when they got there. Rin got a pink uniform that fitted Chihiro from their closet and put it beside the futon that Chihiro was lying on.

"I cant believe you pulled it off again Chihiro." Rin smirked

"Lucky I guess." Chihiro sheepishly said as she smiled "Rin? Um, have you.. Have you seen Haku?"

"Haku? Not him again. I really cant understand love as Kamaji said before.. .No. He said he'll be tending his river and will be back after two days. Maybe he'll be back later if not, maybe he'll be here first thing in the morning."

"Love? Who said anything about love? I barely even know him. Oh, alright. Thanks Rin,." Chihiro said not noticing that she was slightly blushing

"Wow You really don't remember anything from this world. Oh well, it's up to Haku how to explain himself to you. Goodnight."

"But Rin just tell me abou-"

"Goodnight Chihiro." Rin vaguely said

"Alright. Goodnight Rin." Chihiro yawned, and they both dosed off in a sweet slumber.

**Haku's POV **

I sluggishly flew back to the bathhouse, thinking about all the work I had to do again repulsed me. I may have quitted as Yubaba's apprentice but I'm still the head of the staff in the bathhouse second to Yubaba, the only difference is that I don't do horrid things for her anymore.

I quickly changed to my human form when I approached the foyer. It was almost sunrise and I only had four hours of sleep. As much as I want to go to my room as quickly as possible there were many interruptions.

"Master Haku! Master Haku! I have news for you!" Aniyaku informed, he was a foreman

"What is it?" I groggily replied

"Haven't you heard? Sen's back!"

"Oh that's good.".. perhaps his words hadn't registered to my mind properly it took a few moments for me to realize what he just said "Chihiro's back?!" I yelped with joy that seemed to have put me out of my drowsiness

"Yes, she's with Rin in their room."

"Thank you Aniyaku! Thank you!." I sincerely thanked him as I ran to their room. I stopped at the door and peeked in.. and there she was. How beautiful she had grown into. Her lush lips, her silky brown hair, her creamy skin. She was perfect.

I went in their room trying not to wake anyone up. I tiptoed going to the futon that Chihiro was sleeping on. I touched her shoulder and whispered gently "Chihiro, it's me.. Haku. Please meet me at the garden. And we'll talk there."

I saw someone almost waking up, I wouldn't want anyone to see me in the room, so I turned around and went out of the room not knowing whether Chihiro had heard me or not.. I only hope she had. As soon as I was done reporting to Yubaba I went to the garden and waited for Chihiro.

**Chihiro's POV**

I woke up a few minutes before sunrise because of the bitter weather. I was shivering under the blankets that Rin gave me. I've tried going back to sleep but I just couldn't. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the room.

I shut my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I felt someone walking past the futons laid on the floor. Then it stopped beside me and I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a warm breath on my ear saying "Chihiro, it's me.. Haku. Please meet me at the garden. And we'll talk there."

It was him! It was really him!.. I felt excited at the same time anxious. But I didn't hesitate to come and see him again, I want to remember him as much as I want to remember the impact of this world to me before. I slipped on my pink uniform and quietly snuck out of the room.

I wondered what he looked like, if he still remembers me or if he knows that I barely remember him not that it was my intention to forget him. I've been trying so hard last night to remember what happened to me and my parents here a long time ago, but.. nothing seems to make me remember.

I'm hoping perhaps Haku could help me. When I arrived at the garden I found him sitting on the ground. "Ehem." I coughed as I approached him, and he stood up and faced me.

"Hi Chihiro." He beamed. He was slender and tall, his emerald eyes were enchanting just like in my dreams, he had beautiful dark hair that fell perfectly on his shoulders and he's still wearing that same white tunic and blue pants that I saw him wearing in my dreams, except it was bigger and it fitted him perfectly which emphasized his lithe body. He was _handsome._

I stood in a trance for a few moments. "Umm Chihiro? Did you hear me?" he grinned

"Oh , sorry I just.. It's nice to see you again." I said

"You too. I've never stopped finding ways to see you again Chihiro. But I just wasn't very lucky. I'm sorry." He looked pitiful, I felt sorry for him and I felt angry at myself for forgetting this place, even though I know it wasn't my fault.

"Haku… You don't have to say sorry its not your fault. " I sympathized

"The rules of this place are stupid. Not all humans have to forget everything about this place. Its unfair."

"Yeah.. but.. I was hoping maybe you could help me remember. Haku please tell me everything."

"It's a long story Chihiro."

"It's alright I don't mind, please tell me?."

"Alright. But.. After this we must go back to the bathhouse or else we'll get in trouble."

"Okay Haku. Now please tell me."

"Alright. It was a normal day for me at the bathhouse, there were lots of work that had to be done. Then before sun down I took a break and went out of the bathhouse. And then I saw you at the bridge. I was surprised to see you.

Firstly, because you're a human and second, because it seems like I've seen your before. So I told you to get out of this place with your parents. It bothered me, That after I told you to be gone, I still sensed you and your parents. So I figured that you were too late they've already been turned into pigs, and I was right.

After sun down when my work was done, I brought food with me and went to find you. I tracked your smell down and found you sitting on the ground, you were fading. I gave you the berry that I brought with me for you to eat it, you were hesitant at first but then gave in, then you turned solid again. After that I brought you in the bathhouse and told you to go to Kamajii and you did. Rin helped you get to Yubaba's apartment. You asked her for work persistently and she gave you a job.

Then a day after that I went to take you to your parents, you were so sad back then and I managed to comfort you. Then after that I don't know what happened to you, you have to ask Rin for that because I was doing something for Yubaba. Something..very.. horrible.."

Then Haku stopped and stared into space. I was curious what was the bad thing that he had done.

"Haku.. what is it? What did you do?.. Please continue telling me what happened?" I said

"I.. I stole Zeniba's golden seal. I didn't know that it had a curse on it so I swallowed it when I was in my dragon form. Zeniba made paper birds that followed me and scratched me, then I started bleeding because of the curse.

I barely made it to the bathhouse again. Then I saw you opening the door of the veranda and you called me to go in, so I did. You asked me if I was alright, but I didn't make a sound, I made my way through the floorboards going to Yubaba. My vision was hazy, and my hearing was vague.

The last thing I heard was you screaming out my name. When I woke up, I was lying on a futon and you were gone. I asked Kamajii where were you and he told me that you've gone to Zeniba to help me, and that you didn't care that she was as powerful as Yubaba and that all you cared about was my safety. So I flew to Swamp Bottom in my dragon form. When I arrived, you went out of Zeniba's cottage and nuzzled me.

Then Zeniba told me that she forgives me, and I must promise to take care of you. Then we bid goodbye and flew back to the bathhouse. While we're on our way back, you told me that, when you were young, you fell in a river because you were trying to get your shoe, and the river carried you ashore.

Then you told me that the river was called 'the Kohaku river'. I owe my life to you Chihiro, you gave me my name back. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, that's my name. But Yubaba stole it and changed it to Haku. After that when we got back to the bathhouse, Yubaba gave you a test that you should figure out from all the pigs which your parents are, and you figured out that none of them are there, so she broke your contract and allowed you to go home. Then… we said goodbye."

It took me a few moments to take everything in. Is Haku saying the truth? He probably wouldn't lie to me would he? I gazed at him, and we stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Haku.. Is that all true? You wouldn't lie to me would you?" I asked

"Chihiro, for as long as I have lived you're the only thing that I had closest to a bestfriend. Why would I lie to you." He said as he looked at me with his soulful eyes

"Thank you Haku, you're a good friend. But.. I think it will take me a short while to believe all that you have said. Oh, by the way, is there a way for me to get home? I was supposed to go to my parents yesterday, but I stumbled here"

"You said that to me the first time you were here." He chuckled "Chihiro, the only way you could get out of here is either to ask Zeniba or Yubaba."

"Said what?... Ok then I'll ask her right now."

"That I was a good friend. No, Chihiro it doesn't work that way. You signed a contract with Yubaba. It's not that easy."

"Well you _are_ a good friend." I smiled at him, and he smiled back "I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"We will Chihiro… Have you visited Kamajii yet?"

"Who's kamajii?"

"He's the boiler man of the bathhouse. He also helped you get a job thirteen years ago. C'mon lets go see him." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the bathhouse.

"Wait, what about work?" I asked

"I'm sure we can spare a few more minutes." He said as he ushered me inside the boiler room. There I saw a six armed man that stoked the fire. He turned to face me and smiled. Hmm, weird spirits, a mean sorceress, a dragon and a six armed man. This place really is full of surprises. Even if I visited all the breath taking places in the human world, nothing could ever compare to this. For the first time in my life, I felt_ alive_ . Maybe this is what I was missing for thirteen years: Returning back to the spirit world.

**A/N: hope you liked it… please comment :))**


	4. Recalling pieces

"How are you Sen? I've heard you've come back, its so nice of you to visit. It's really nice to see you again." said Kamajii as he smiled at Sen

"It's no problem. It's nice to see you again too." Said Sen

"Oh my, what a beautiful woman you have grown into, just like I knew you would be. So how have you been?"

"Thank you kamajii. Oh, me? Fine, I guess. But.. I don't know how I stumbled back here."

"It's called fate Sen.. It's called fate."

Chihiro kept quiet for a moment "I guess it is." She smiled.

"Haku.. take good care of this girl." said Kamajii as he eyed Haku

"Of course Kamajii, I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Haku grinned

"Now off you two go. Work starts in a few minutes." Said Kamajii

"Alright we'll be coming back to visit you again soon Kamajii." said Chihiro, and then she bowed, Kamajii bowed back.

Haku led Chihiro outside through a small door and took her back to her room.

"I'll see you later Chihiro. Take care of yourself ok? And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask Rin. I'll be back to check on you later." Said Haku

"Ok Haku. Thank you, you've been a big help to me." Said Chihiro and waved goodbye to Haku as he left. When she got in the room all the girls, including Rin were already dressed for work. Chihiro made her way to Rin.

"Seems like you've been up early. What've you been up to Sen?" asked Rin

"Oh.. just, visiting the garden, I needed some air." said Chihiro innocently

"Haku asked you out on a date?" Rin smirked

"No! It wasn't a date! We were just catching up." Chihiro protested

"So you _were_ with Haku!" Rin gasped. Chihiro playfully punched Rin on the shoulder and they both laughed together. After they ate their breakfast they started their work right away.

"Rin! Sen! You get to clean the big tub! Orders from Yubaba." Said a small frog spirit. The tub was way more gross and messier than the last time they cleaned it thirteen years ago.

"Oh, gross Rin what is that?" said Sen as she pinched her nose, obviously not making a good effort to endure the stench of the tub.

"It's the big tub Sen, It's where the most filthy guests take a bath." Said Rin, she got in the tub carrying the mops she got from the frog spirit.

"Rin will you help me in?" said Chihiro

Rin nodded and pulled Chihiro inside the tub "It's even smellier when you get up close." Said Sen, she got a mop from Rin and started mopping the sludge off the tub but it just wont come off.

"Sen get some herbal soak token from the foreman." said Rin. She lifted Sen out of the tub, Sen tried to stand still but lost balance and slipped. She hit her head on the floor and lost consciousness.

"Sen!" screamed Rin, she quickly got out of the tub and got help from the other staffs. Two frog spirits carried Sen back to her room and laid her down on a futon. Everyone looked worried, the news quickly got to Yubaba. As much as everyone (except for Yubaba) wanted to take care of Chihiro they had work to do. Yubaba assigned Rin to take care of Chihiro, Rin agreed without any hesitations.

* * *

**Chihiro's Pov**

I couldn't feel anything after I banged my head on the floor. All I saw and heard was the blurry figure of Rin running through the hallway and her vague voice asking for help. Then everything turned black as if everything around me disappeared and I was in a dark empty space. Then sudden flashback of scences played in my head.

One was when I was ten, I was with my parents and I wandered off, when I came back they've already been turned into pigs. Another was when Kamajii and Rin helped me get a job and when Yubaba approved of me working in the bathhouse.

Many other scenes flashed in my head, but the one that really hit me was when I helped Haku when he was under the curse of Zeniba's seal and when I helped him get his name back…. I remember…. I remember!

* * *

Chihiro bolted right up from the futon and frantically said "I remember… I remember everything!"

Rin stared at Chihiro with a bewildered look "Remember what? How you fell from the tub?" Rin asked

"Everything! What happened thirteen years ago, you, Kamajii, Zeniba,Yubaba, Boh, No face, H-Haku!" Chihiro hugged Rin as tears started to dwell in her eyes. Rin hugged back , she finally had the old Sen back, the Sen she that thought was a dope (which she was totally sorry for) many years ago.

"Rin, as much as I don't want to spoil this moment of ours but… Have you seen Haku?" said Chihiro as she broke the hug

"It's no problem Sen. Haku's in his quarters. Its on the second to the last floor of the bathhouse, it's the third door to the right. Hurry Sen." said Rin "Thank you Rin." Chihiro gave Rin a quick hug before she hastily went out of their room.

"She so does have a _thing_ for Haku... Which until now I don't get the reason why." Said Rin to herself as she smirked.

**A/N: hope you liked this chapter :))**


	5. Reminiscing

**Chihiro's POV**

"Sen! Yubaba told me you get to have a day off!" shouted Rin, (wow I could still hear her voice down the hallway) I was too far away from the room to shout back and I was in a hurry.

I promptly got in the elevator, and pulled the lever down. I quickly went out of the elevator and walked to Haku's quarters when I got on the right floor. 'Knock, knock, knock' I knocked but there was no response.

"Haku.." I softly called out as I opened the door. The room looked exquisite, it had a large bed that can fit about four people, and beside it was a queer yet picturesque lampshade, it was velvet and the rims were silver.

The bedspread was nothing like I had seen, it was crimson and it had unique patterns embroidered all over it. Across the room was a large study table, my eyes landed on a figure that seemed to have fallen asleep on the table while reading.

I slowly walked towards Haku, took a chair and sat beside him. I couldn't help but smile 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' I thought. I shook my head and shuddered at the sudden realization of what I had just thought. I leaned forward to examine the color of his hair, was it forest-green? But I cringed when he opened his eyes.

"Chihiro? Wha- what are you doing here?" Haku muffled

"I- I just wanted to tell you something. S-sorry if I just came in without your p-permission" I stammered

"It's ok Chihiro. Is something wrong?"

"No Haku nothing's wrong. I actually have good news." I smiled

"Really? What is it?"

"I banged my head on the floor and-"

"You banged your head on the floor and that's good news?! Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Haku cut me off, he caressed my head with his hand

"Haku I'm perfectly fine. What I wanted to say was, after I hit my head. All the memories that I had here in the spirit world came back to me. Haku I remember everything!" I blissfully said

Haku stood up and stared at me for a few seconds, I stood up as well. "C-Chihiro! That's wonderful!" said Haku, he moved towards me and gave me a hug, I hugged him back.

"Umm, uh.. Chihiro?" Haku asked as he broke the hug

"Yes Haku?" I said

"Are you done with your work?"

"Well, technically, Rin told me that Yubaba permitted me to have the day off after what happened. Why?"

"Hmm, seems like mishaps brings out her good side." We both laughed at his statement "Chihiro, would you like to visit Zeniba?"

"Of course, I'd love to visit granny!"

"Well then, since today is also my day off, what if we go there now?"

"Wont Yubaba get mad? She might turn me into a pig or something."

"Why would she get mad? It's our day off right? She wouldn't care about our whereabouts anyway."

"Alright then." We both grinned at each other

Haku opened the door to his veranda as he changed to his dragon form, his soft, scaly, white dragon skin glistened as the rays of the sunset shone on him. Chihiro was dazed, he was way bigger now compared to his size years ago.

"Hop on Chihiro." Said Haku, Chihiro carefully hopped on Haku's back.

"Haku please go easy on me? I haven't done this for thirteen years you know," I said nervously as we got higher and higher off the ground. Haku glided through the warm air. I held tight on him for the fear of falling a hundred ft. below. His sea green mane was soft as cotton when I petted him. It was a long way to Zeniba's, I closed my eyes for minute and unknowingly fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was lying on a bed. 'I must've slept the whole time going here.' I thought to myself. I stood up and trudged to the table where Haku and Zeniba were sitting.

"Had a good sleep Sen?" said Zeniba as she smiled at me

"Granny! I missed you!" I said as I ran to hug her, and she hugged me back

"Oh , I missed you too Sen… Did you just call me granny?"

"Well, that's what you told me to call you before." I shyly said thinking that she might be offended, I sat on the chair next to Haku

"I'm just surprised that you remembered."

"Well, I accidentally hit my head on the floor and when I woke up I remembered everything."

Everyone was silent for a moment, we just stared at each other.

"It's odd isn't it Zeniba?" said Haku

"Yes, it is. Usually it needs a spell for humans to remember. But I think it's because of her strong link with this place that she remembered. Her strong bond with her friends, and especially with you Haku." Said Zeniba

"Strong bond?" Haku and I chorused

"Yes strong bond. Your love for each other, the same sincere love that saved Haku from my death curse long ago,"

I stared at Haku, there was something unusual about his face, there was a light tinge of pink that dusted his cheeks, is it what I think it is? Haku's actually blushing!

"Haku are you alright?" I said

"Yes I-I'm fine. W-why?" Haku stammered

"Nothing." I smiled

I took ate a slice of bread with butter and drank a cup of tea. The tea was delicious it had a hint of rosemary and mint.

"I'm glad you kept that purple ponytail, it will protect you from any danger." Said Zeniba

"Ah! Ah!." A black figure with a mask grunted behind me, it was no-face, he might've caused a lot of trouble before but I must admit I miss him too. I stood up and gave him a hug, but I just of passed through him (since he was a spirit)and sort of outbalanced myself

"No-face! I missed you." I said as I sat back down

"Ah, ah, ah." He moaned, I turned back to Zeniba

"I know granny, that's why I've been safe until now." I said

"Zeniba, do you know any way how Chihiro could go back to the human world?"

"Well.. I've been keeping this for a long time. I knew you would need this." Zeniba said, she stood up and searched her drawer for something.

She came back with a small black box on her hand. She opened it and it revealed a beautifully carved silver ring. "This will bring you back to the human world. You needn't put it on your finger, just one touch of it will return you back."

"What?!" said Haku, obviously enraged, Zeniba calmly stared at him "You had that all along?! Why didn't you tell me? I could've seen Chihiro a long time ago!"

"Haku, you never came to visit me." Said Zeniba

"I'm sorry Zeniba, I just… I'm sorry." Haku cringed back

"I understand. Now Chihiro, You must keep this safe inside this box, it is highly fragile. And it could only transport two people to the human world. "

Zeniba handed me the black box and I put it inside my pocket.

"Thank you granny." I said.

We had an amazing time at granny's. We chatted and bonded with each other for hours. But as much as I wanted to stay there, we still needed to go back to the bathhouse.

"Granny, we really had a splendid time with you. We'll come visit you again soon." I said as I bid Zeniba goodbye

"Goodbye Sen, stay safe. Haku don't let anything happen to her ok?" said Zeniba

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Haku smiled

Haku changed into his dragon form and I mounted on his back. "Goodbye!" I yelled and waved at them, granny and No-face waved back.

I felt the cold breeze of the evening air touch my skin. I stroked Haku's head and he grunted "I missed you Haku, so much." I said as I nuzzled him, he purred in response.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

It was a long way back, I felt tired and it would take a couple more hours to get back to the bathhouse. I turned my head at the back and saw Chihiro comfortably sleeping on my back.

I felt tired from continuously flying and we hadn't ate our dinner yet. I saw a small city, it looked safe enough to spend the night.

I landed at the dock and changed back to my humanoid form. I carried Chihiro on my back, I didn't want to wake her up. I searched for open hotels or pension houses but it seemed like all stores were already closed.

I felt too tired to walk even further, I could barely open my eyes. Then I saw a flickering 'hotel' sign, I wasted no time and went inside.

I placed Chihiro on a couch at the hotel's foyer and approached the manager he seemed to be too tired to even talk. I paid five gold coins for a room that accommodated two people and got the keys to the room.

Our room was on the second floor. I carried Chihiro to our room and positioned her on the bed. I tucked her in and trudged to the sofa near the bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, Chihiro woke up.

"Haku?" Chihiro mumbled

"Yes Chihiro?" I said gently

"Where are we?" she seemed confused and a little frightened

"We're in a hotel, its already very late to go back to the bathhouse. Don't worry Chihiro you're safe with me."

"Thank you Haku. Are you hungry? I swiped a couple of sandwiches at granny's earlier, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She got the sandwiches from her pocket

"No problem Chihiro. Sure, I'm really hungry." I sat next to her and we both ate.

After we ate I tucked her in and lied back on the couch. "Goodnight Haku." She said with a smile on her face

"Goodnight Chihiro." I replied as I switched the lights off.

**Back at the bathhouse**

"Kamajii have Haku and Sen come back yet?" Rin asked worriedly

"No, there's no sign of them yet." Kamajii said

"If that darn boy lays a single finger on her, he'll really get it!"

"Calm down Rin. Haku cares as much as you do for Sen, he wouldn't let anything happen to her nor will he do anything to her."

"Then why aren't they back yet?"

"Rin, it's a long way back from Zeniba's, They're tired and they have to rest too you know."

Rin kept quiet for a moment "Hmm, guess so. I'll just come back here later to check if they'd come back."

"Will you quit worrying Rin? They'll be here first thing in the morning I'm sure of it. "

"Alright. Goodnight Kamajii." Rin said as she went out of the boiler room.

"I hope they're safe." Kamajii said to himself and got ready for bed.

**A/N: Hope it was good. Pls comment :)))**


	6. strong connection

It was four in the morning when Kamajii heard footsteps in the boiler room. He forced his eyes to open and saw a figure of a man standing in front of him. Startled, he jolted up from where he was sleeping on.

"Who are you? What do you need?" Kamajii asked

"I.. I don't know. I need a place to stay. I've asked almost all of the stores here and no one was kind enough to offer me a place to stay. Please sir, I'll do anything." The guy said, he was tall and tan, his hair was shaggy and black in color, and he had sapphire eyes that glistened.

"Where did you come from?" Kamajii cocked an eyebrow

"I..Don't know. It seems like I couldn't remember where I came from. When I woke up I ended up in this charmed place.

"Hmm could you remember your name?"

"Yes I'm Ryuji Haru… I think I'm a fire dragon of some sort."

"Well.. I'll see what I can do Ryuji. For the mean time just rest on that futon beside you. Work doesn't start for a couple hours."

Ryuji thanked Kamajii and did as he was told, Kamajii slept as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Haku and Chihiro**

Chihiro opened her eyes and rose up from her bed. She saw Haku snuggled up on the couch, she placed a blanket on top of him and smiled . Since she woke up early she took advantage of taking the shower first.

She went in the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her clothes and stepped in the tub. She turned the shower on and adjusted it to make it warm.

**Haku's POV**

I woke up surprised with a blanket on top of me. I guessed Chihiro must've done that. I felt better this morning, I don't feel weary anymore. When I turned to look at the bed and Chihiro wasn't there anymore. 'Maybe she must've gotten down to get some breakfast.' I thought to myself.

I felt slightly grubby, I really need to freshen up. I walked to the bathroom and opened the door, suddenly I heard someone shriek. Apparently shocked, I recoiled.

I shifted my gaze from the floor to the figure standing in the tub. It was Chihiro! And she was..bare. She looked at me wide eyed and tried to cover herself "Get out of here Kohaku!" She yelled.

I was too dumbfounded to move, I came back to my senses when she hit me with a bottle of shampoo (and damn did she hit hard!). I quickly closed the door and sat on the bed.

I was still too shocked to think about anything…But I can't help reminiscing what I've just seen. Her velvet like skin, her breasts were robust and firm, her waist was perfectly curved, her lips was plump and smooth, her cheeks were rosy, and her russet eyes were dazzling. she's _perfect._

'What are you thinking Haku?! It's not proper. You have no right to think about her that way. She's not even your girlfriend yet. She might not have the same feelings for you anymore.' I thought inwardly.

After both of us were done taking baths, we went downstairs to eat breakfast. After all that was done, we checked out of the hotel and flew back to the bathhouse.

Chihiro and I haven't spoken to each other the whole way back. When we arrived I accompanied her to her room and went to my quarters.

**Chihiro's POV**

I sat down on my futon as soon as I went in my room. Everyone else was still sleeping, including Rin. I couldn't go back to sleep thinking about what happened. What will he possibly think of me now after he saw me naked?

It was stupid of me not to lock the door. I changed to my pink and white uniform since I had nothing to do. The velvet box that granny gave me fell from my pocket I quickly picked it up and carefully placed it again in my pocket. It made a loud thud when it fell on the floor, it wasn't loud enough to wake everyone up, but it did manage to wake up Rin.

"Chihiro?" Rin said as she faced me

"Yes Rin?" I said

"When did you get back? You had me and Kamajii worried sick!"

"I was with Haku, we went to Zeniba's. It was already late when we left so we decided to stay in a hotel to pass the night."

"Hotel?! Did he do anything to you?"

"What?! No!.. No, no, no. Nothing happened. Well, something happened, but it's not what you're thinking."

"What happened then?"

I sat next to Rin "Well… promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Just spill it, you know you can trust me."

"Alright. Well.. It's _really _awkward." I blushed "Haku accidentally opened the bathroom door while I was showering. He.. sort of saw me .. without clothes."

"Wha -t?"

"We didn't do anything. But.. I feel too embarrassed to even talk to him."

"Why would you be embarrassed? It's just an accident right?"

"Well.. yeah."

"So you have nothing to feel ashamed of. Chihiro, I know Haku, he cares about you too much to think inappropriate things about you. " Rin smiled at me, I smiled back "C'mon Sen, let's go to Kamajii. It'll take your mind of the 'Haku incident'" Rin grabbed my arm and dragged me to the boiler room.

When we got there, we saw Kamajii already stoking the fire and the little soot balls carrying lumps of coals. Then I stared at the guy standing near Kamajii.

Rin and I approached him. "Who's this Kamajii?" Rin asked

"Oh, Ryuji Haru. He's a fire dragon, he said he doesn't mind if would work here just as long as he could stay here." Said Kamajii

I continued to gaze at him. He had a perfectly tanned skin and really striking sapphire eyes.

"H-hi." He stammered

"Hi." Rin and I greeted in chorus

"I'm Ryuji Haru."

"I'm Chihiro and this is Rin." I said

"Chihiro, what a pretty name." he said as he took my hand and kissed it "And Rin you have really lovely eyes."

"Yeah I get that a lot." I smiled and took my hand from him, Rin simpered and made a really coy laugh (which was really unusual for me to see)

"He's a real catch, don't you think so Sen?" Rin whispered

"Shut up." I laughed

"Chihiro, do you mind taking Ryuji to Yubaba?" said Kamajii

"No, I don't mind at all." I said

"Could you take him to her now?"

"Sure." I led Ryuji to a small door that serves as a small passage going out of the boiler room. "I'll see you later Rin." I waved at Rin and shoved the door close.

I led Ryuji to Yubaba's apartment. I knocked and the doors swung open "I've been expecting you." Yubaba said, and with a spell of some sort we both flung to her office.

As we picked ourselves up from the floor, we saw Yubaba doing her work on her study table. "Chihiro where have you been?" Yubaba asked in a stern voice

"I.. Haku and I went to visit Zeniba, it was already late at night when we left and we decided to spend the night in a hotel. But we came here early in the morning." I explained

"Hotel?... That seems inapt. But I couldn't care less about your whereabouts with your little dragon boyfriend. Just do your work right and we wouldn't have any problems."

"What?! He's not my boyfriend…I don't think we'll ever have any problems."

"I don't care." Yubaba turned her gaze to Ryuji "What do you need young man?"

"I need a job and place to stay ma'am." Ryuji said

"What can you do?"

"Anything you want me to do ma'am."

"Hmm.. anything I want to do huh?... You're lucky I took that stupid oath to give jobs to those who need it. Alright, I'll make you my personal assistant. Your job starts today. There's no room available yet, you'll have to share rooms with Haku.."

A pen and a contract paper floated over to Ryuji, he got hold of it. He signed his name and the paper floated back to Yubaba.

"So, your name's Ryuji Haru?" with magic Yubaba stole Ryuji Haru's name "From now on, your name will be Ryu. Do you understand Ryu?!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Chihiro, take Ryu to Haku's quarters. Ryu report back to me once you get settled in." Yubaba said, Ryu and I both nodded.

We went out of Yubaba's apartment and got in the elevator and went to the floor where Haku was staying.

When we got there I knocked on Haku's door, and he was quick to open it.

"Chihiro, I… Who's this?" Haku said

"Oh, he's Ryu. He's Yubaba's new PA, he'll be sharing rooms with you." I said

"PA? Sharing rooms?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Personal assistant. There are no more rooms available."

"I know. Well you two better come in." Haku ushered us inside his quarters

I took a paper and a pen from Haku's study table and wrote 'Ryuji Haru' on it. I figured Ryuji has a right to remember his name and who he is, I folded it neatly and placed it in my pocket, I'll give it to him sooner or later.

"You'll be sleeping on a futon is that ok with you Ryu?" Haku asked

"Yes Haku." Ryu said

"Address me as 'Master Haku'"

"Yes, master Haku."

"Good."

"I have to leave now Master Haku. Yubaba said I must report back to her."

"Alright Ryu."

Ryu moved towards me "Thank you Chihiro." He bowed, I bowed back. Then he turned to leave the room leaving me and Haku behind ( I really feel awkward now).

"Chihiro, I'm really sorry about.. you know, earlier." Haku said, he kept his gaze on the floor

I couldn't stay mad at him even if I tried "Haku, it's ok. It's just an accident." I said as I moved closer to him.

"Chihiro,.. are you, really planning to go back to the human world?" he asked trying conceal the grief in his voice

"Haku, you know I have to. Even though I really want to stay here."

"I understand. When are you planning to leave?"

"The day after tomorrow."

**Haku's POV**

It sort of broke my heart to let Chihiro leave again, but.. She had to. I don't want to be selfish and keep her here against her will, but I've just found her again.

"Chihiro, do you think the ring will take you back here?" I asked

"I don't know Haku, I haven't asked Zeniba. But, I sure hope it will." Said Chihiro, she had a certain hint of sadness showing in her eyes

"Chihiro, this might sound silly but.. Could I come to the human world with you?"

Chihiro looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Come..with me?"

"Yes. I know, I know it's preposterous, I shouldn't have thought of that."

"Haku that's great!" she flung her arms around me and hugged me

"You don't think its silly?" I broke the hug

"No! Of course not! It's wonderful Haku."

"Then I shall go with you. "

"Do you think Yubaba will allow you-um-us ?

"I don't know. But it isn't our main problem now."

"Why? What would be our problem now?"

"Work." I grinned and she rolled her eyes

"Whatever Haku. I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Why don't you have dinner with me?" I smiled awkwardly

"Are you… asking me on a date?" she smirked

"It isn't a date. It's just a casual dinner."

"Alright, whatever you say Haku." She smiled as she slinked out of my quarters.

I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. It's really unusual, Yubaba hasn't called for me the whole day. Sometimes it feels like I have the best job in the world. I just sit around all day, reprimanding lazy bums and get paid at a high price.

But sometimes it feels like hell when there's so many work to do, especially the paperwork that could take hours to finish. It's very tedious to just lie on my bed all day. I decided to sneaked out the bathhouse and went to the restaurant that a good friend of mine owns (I'm sure Yubaba wouldn't mind) , it's one of the best restaurants here in the city. I saw my friend standing near the counter when I entered his restaurant. His name's Daichi, he's a phantom.

"Kohaku! It's nice to see you again! What brings you here?" Daichi said as he approached me

"It's nice to see you too Daichi. Can you do me a favor?" I said

" Sure anything for my good friend."

"Could you book me here tonight? A table for two?"

"Of course! I'll make sure you and your date will have the best table here tonight."

"She's not my date, we're just friends. Thank you Daichi you're a real life saver."

"It's no problem. Who's this 'friend' of yours?"

"Her name's Chihiro, she's like the first and only best friend I've ever had."

"What a pretty name, she must be very beautiful."

"She is." I smiled

"Well I'm sure you and your friend will have a great time tonight. What time will you be here anyway?"

"Eight o'clock… Daichi? Do you know any good dress shops here?"

"Yes, I do know one. It's just right around the next block from here, make a left and it's the first red building that you'll see."

I checked the time on the crystal clock that hung on the wall it was already five o'clock "Thank you Daichi, I must go now. See you again tonight."

"Goodbye Haku." Daichi waved goodbye as I left his restaurant. I followed the direction that he gave me and It did lead me to a red building that sold exquisite kimonos.

I went inside to have a closer look at the kimonos being displayed. I roamed around the store until I finally found a kimono perfect for Chihiro. A baby blue short length kimono that reached only over the knee. It had a rose colored sash around the waist and beautifully embroidered golden floral patterns on it. I bought it along with a pair of traditional pink sandals.

When I went back to my quarters I placed the kimono and the sandals inside a bulky white box and tied it with a pink ribbon then had it delivered to her room. I stuck a note on top of it, it read :

_Chihiro,_

_Please wear this kimono I bought for you. Meet me at the bridge tonight, I'll take you somewhere special._

_-Haku_

**End of POV**

* * *

Chihiro walked through the hallway going to her room, then suddenly someone bumped into her, It was Ryu.

"Chihiro I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Ryu apologized as he helped Chihiro get up

"It's ok Ryu." Said Chihiro

"Umm.. Chihiro, could I… could I take you out to dinner tonight? I just want to thank you for all of your help."

"Ryu, you know I'd love to, but Haku already asked me and I said yes. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, its ok.. Some other time then, I guess." Said Ryu in a crestfallen voice

"I'll see you later Ryu." Chihiro said, not noticing much of Ryu's disappointment she walked past him and proceeded to her room. When she arrived in the room, all of them were in such a commotion over something, she moved closer and took a closer look at what they were fussing about, it was a white box tied neatly with a ribbon.

"Chihiro, you're here! Look! Haku left you with something." Rin said as she pointed at the white box. Chihiro got the box from the table and read the note that was on it and it read:

_Chihiro,_

_Please wear this kimono I bought for you. Meet me at the bridge tonight, I'll take you somewhere special._

_-Haku_

"Eight o'clock?! It's already seven twenty and I'm not ready yet." Chihiro said as she panicked

"Calm down Chihiro. We're here to help you." Said Rin, a bunch of other girls smiled and heaved Chihiro behind a dressing partition in the bathroom. They dressed her with the kimono that Haku bought for her and tied her hair in a messy bun.

"Something's missing." Said Rin, she went through her stuff in her drawer and came back with an exquisite white flower barrette dusted with pink at the tip of each petal.

"There, you look gorgeous." Rin said as she attached the barrette at the center of the bun.

"Thank you everyone, I don't know how I could repay all of you." Chihiro said with a smile

"It's no problem Sen, now go. Don't keep Haku waiting." Said Rin, she nudged Chihiro's arm and they both laughed. Chihiro wore the pink sandals and reexamined herself at the mirror

"Have a goodnight!" the girls said in chorus as Chihiro waved them goodbye and hastily went out of the room.

**Haku's POV**

I wore the best garments that I had kept for many years. A blue hakama with black clothes underneath secured with a white sash tied around my waist. I combed my hair and applied a small amount of perfume. Suddenly someone went inside the room without knocking, it was Ryu.

"Master Haku, seems like you're ready for tonight." Ryu said

"Do I look alright Ryu?" I asked nervously

"Yes master Haku, you look ravishing. "

"Thank you Ryu. I laid out the futon for you, you're allowed to do anything just don't go through my stuff, is that clear?"

"Of course master Haku."

"I'll be leaving now, wish me a goodnight."

"Goodnight master Haku."

I smiled at Ryu as I left my quarters. I dashed to the bridge not wanting to keep Chihiro waiting. When I arrived there I saw Chihiro standing at the end of the bridge.

"Chihiro.. you look amazing," I said as I approached her, for a split second I was stunned by her beauty. She looked perfect wearing the kimono that I bought her, the shade of blue really complemented her sparkling russet eyes. For a moment I seemed to be under some sort of trance, I can't seem to hear clearly what she was saying. I snapped out of my trance when she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Haku. I said could we go now?" Chihiro said

"Oh, yes. Of course." I shook my head as I escorted her to the restaurant.

When we got there Daichi led us to a beautiful garden at the back of the restaurant. The garden was lined with beautiful lights and lanterns. A table was arranged at the center of the garden, a bunch of rose petals encircled it and a delicate candelabra stood on top of the table.

"Here we are the finest table in the restaurant for my good friend and for his beautiful lady." Said Daichi, Chihiro and I just smiled at each other and thanked Daichi

I pulled a chair and ushered Chihiro to sit down, and I sat down as well after she was settled.

"What might you like to order tonight Haku?" Diachi asked

"The best that you can recommend." I said, he bowed and went inside the restaurant.

"Well you look rather astonishing tonight Haku." Chihiro laughed

"So do you." I smiled, the background music that Daichi prepared was rather amusing, it was perfect for a slow dance. "Chihiro, do you.. mind dancing while waiting for our food?"

"Well… I don't really know how to dance." She blushed

I stood up and moved closer to her "I'll teach you then." I whispered in her ear

She stood up and smiled at me. I took her hand and placed it on my shoulder, held her other hand with mine and placed my other hand on her waist, I pulled her closer to me to seal the big space that was between us.

"Now just follow me as I move. " I said as I led the dance " Left foot forward then right foot back, right foot forward and left foot back, There! You got it."

"I'm dancing!" Chihiro said as she grinned at me

"I'm happy to spend this night with you Chihiro Ogino."

"I'm happy too Haku." She leaned in and hugged me, and I returned the hug

For a short while I seemed to forget all of my anxiousness. Chihiro going back to the human world with me and not knowing whether she and I could go back using the ring that Zeniba gave us, Yubaba's approval of us leaving the bathhouse and many other things. (yeah, for a guy with a calm exterior, I do have a lot of worries.) But for a moment, everything was _perfect._

**A/N: hope you liked it. Pls comment :)) .. **


	7. Juvenile antics

Chihiro and Haku really had a splendid night at Daichi's restaurant. They ate sumptuous cuisine, chatted with other and Chihiro learned to dance. They both wished that that night wouldn't end, but unfortunately, they had to go back. It was already eleven o'clock when they went back to the bathhouse, everyone was already asleep. They decided to pass through the side stairs of the bathhouse and sneak in the boiler room.

When they got in, they tiptoed to the small passage that serves as an entrance or exit to the boiler room. Haku gently shoved the little door open and they went out as quietly as they can. They both went to their own rooms as soon as they said goodnight.

Chihiro sneaked in her room and silently laid on the futon beside Lin.

"Lin are you awake?" Chihiro asked, but there was no response

"Oh Lin, tonight was just perfect. " Chihiro smiled, it's as if she was just talking to mid air. But she didn't care, she just wanted to let someone know what a good time she had tonight, even if it's just the wind who heard her.

Chihiro closed her eyes and reminisced her dinner (more like date) with Haku and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Haku saw Ryu sleeping soundly on his futon 'He must be bummed out.' He thought. He changed into his pajamas and lied down on his bed. He recalled about Chihiro, and their 'dinner' together.

He thought about her delicate, beautiful face and how she looked even more beautiful wearing that baby blue kimono. He pondered about him going with Chihiro to the human world, it suddenly made him anxious.

How would he act around them, wouldn't they realize that he's a spirit? What would he wear going there? He has none of those weird clothing that humans wear. So many thoughts ran in his mind, but he was already worn out to think about that now. He shut his eyes close and fell asleep after a short while.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, the bright rays if the sun shone upon Chihiro's face. She rose from her bed and stretched her arms. She saw Lin and the others getting ready for work. She slipped on her uniform and tied her hair with the purple ponytail that Zeniba gave her.

"Sen, you're awake. Let's go." Lin said as she ushered Chihiro to go out of the room

"Ok." Chihiro said as she tagged behind Lin.

They went to the ground floor to start their work early. Lin got some tokens from the foreman and Chihiro started scrubbing the floor.

**Haku's POV**

I went to the ground floor to check on the employees whether they're really working or just lying around. I kept walking around to check on them and then I passed by Chihiro. She seems to be struggling scrubbing off the sludge that was on the floor.

"Let me help you with that." I said as I got a wet rag from a pail of soaped water beside her

"Haku, wait, no. You're sort of my boss here second to Yubaba, you shouldn't be helping me." Chihiro said as she grabbed the wet rag from me

"You must be forgetting that I'm also your friend." I smiled and swiped the rag from her

"Oh, alright Haku, but if anyone asks why you're helping me you're the one who needs to explain." She said and we both laughed.

I scrubbed the floor together with Chihiro. The sludge was really caked on the floor it was really hard to scrub it off. I got the pail and splashed water on the floor but I accidentally splashed some of it to Chihiro

"Haku!" she yelled

"Chihiro I'm so sorry! I'll get you a towel right away." I apologized as I stood up and turned to go get a towel from the utility closet, but I stopped my gait when I felt cold water strike my back. I turned back to face Chihiro and she stuck out her tongue at me.

"You messy, messy girl." I said as I bent down on the floor and cupped a handful of water in my hands and splattered it on Chihiro.

She grabbed the right sleeve of my white hakama causing me to trip on a full bucket of water accidentally knocking it down and wet the floor with water. I tried to maintain my balance to prevent myself from getting any more wet, but Chihiro kept on tugging on my sleeve and I fell on my back onto the soaked floor.

"Who's messy now?" Chihiro said as she got on top of me and pinned me on the floor. I caressed her delicate face and she placed her hand on mine then I slowly leaned in to kiss her. I thought that maybe she would pull away and slap me hard. But to my surprise, she kissed back. I pulled away and stood up and she stood up as well.

"Chihiro, I'm sorry. I.. I don't know what I was thinking." I apologized

"Haku, I'm the one who should be sorry." Chihiro said as she looked at me with her expressive eyes

"Chihiro you did nothing wrong ok? It was me." I looked at her, I wanted to kiss her again but I didn't want to offend her. Suddenly she turned bright red, I wondered was it because she wasn't feeling well or because she was blushing?

"Chihiro are you ok?" I asked worriedly She didn't respond to my question, she just continued to stare at me and I was beginning to worry.

"Chihiro.." I said again

"Haku I really need to tell you this. I can't keep it any longer. I don't care anymore if you don't feel the same." Chihiro finally said

"Chihiro, what…What are you trying to tell me?" I was puzzled

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.. I love you." Chihiro said, her face looked very flushed now.

I was taken aback by her statement, I couldn't say anything I was too overwhelmed by my emotions.

"There, I said it. I love you. You don't need to say anything." Chihiro said as she turned away from me. 'Oh, no she must think that I don't feel the same way for her.' I thought inwardly

"Chihiro, I love you, so much. There's not a day that I didn't think of you when you were away. Chihiro you're the only girl I've ever loved my whole life."I bravely said as I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to me face

"Really?" she smiled

"Yes Chihiro." I smiled back. We stood there smiling at each other for while, then suddenly…

"Hey you two, did I miss something?" Lin said as she approached us holding two bowls of rice balls "Whoa, why are you two soaking wet? What happened?"

"We umm.. accidentally knocked two buckets of water on the floor and slipped." Chihiro said

"Okay?... Well, you two did a great job cleaning the floor." Lin said, I looked at the floor, she was right, all the sludge was washed off by the water, but some of it stuck on our clothes.

"I guess we did." I said

"Oh, you two smell so bad!"

"It's the sludge Lin."

"I know. Sen you two wash off, I'll take care of the tub." Lin turned to face Chihiro

"Are you sure Lin?" Chihiro said

"Of course. Besides, you already cleaned the floor." Lin smiled

"Thank you Lin. C'mon Haku." Chihiro grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the elevator

**Chihiro's POV**

We went to the nearest washroom, the one in Haku's room. I sat down on his bed when we went in.

"You go first Haku." I said

"Why don't we go together?" Haku said as he smirked at me

"Haku, I'd rather not. I want to take this slowly Haku.." I was surprised by his sudden innuendo

"Chihiro I didn't mean to offend you." Haku said apologetically

"It's ok." I smiled to reassure him, he smiled back and went inside the bathroom.

I roamed around his room and look through his stuff. I snooped through his study table and found three piles of paperwork which needs to be done (wow, Haku really has a lot of work).

I then snooped on an open cabinet near his bathroom. There was a flimsy white vase filled with forget-me-nots on the top shelf of the cabinet that was used as a decorative. Books were filed neatly on three shelves on the right side of the cabinet. What really caught my attention was some kind of music box or jewelry box on the bottom shelf.

It was auburn in color, it was circular and had silver rims, I opened it and it played a soothing melody. There was a small string in the middle , I pulled it to satisfy my curiosity.

When I pulled the string the box revealed a small opening at the center. There was a ring hidden below the opening, it was silver and it had a heart shaped diamond embedded at the center of the ring. Beside the ring was a small note it read:

_To my dearest, Chihiro. No matter what happens between us, my love for you will never fade._

I placed back the box on the shelf and sat back of his bed. I stared into blank space and wondered why hasn't he given it to me yet.

"Chihiro, it's your turn to wash off." Haku's voice chimed behind me

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot why I came in here." I said with a laugh as I went to the bathroom.

**Haku's POV**

I laughed at her statement and shook my head. I went up to my dresser and combed my hair in front of the mirror, after that I sat on my bed. I fixed my eyes on the music box on my shelf, it's where I placed the ring I'm going to give to Chihiro, I'm planning to give it to her at the right time.

I turned my gaze on the bathroom door, it had a small peephole at the top of the doorknob ( it's kind of foolish of the person who made the door to put a peephole on top of the knob).

Suddenly, I had the urge to peek through the peephole. I shook my head and turned my gaze on the floor. 'Haku what are you thinking? She wants to take it slow remember? Stop thinking improper things about her. You're a man of dignity right? Live by it.' I thought to myself.

I decided to think of something else, what came to my mind was me and Chihiro leaving the spirit world. We're supposed to leave tomorrow, and we haven't asked Yubaba if we could go yet. I don't know what to bring there or what to do when we get there. Thinking about it makes me sort of dysfunctional. I guess Chihiro and I'll have to figure out what to do,_ together. _I laid on my bed and waited for her to come out of the bathroom.

**A/N: Please comment :)))**


	8. Human world

It's been such a long day for Chihiro, Rin and all the other staffs, there were plenty of customers in the bathhouse to attend to, and many other jobs to do. Haku and Chihiro agreed to meet each other outside Yubaba's penthouse after dinner.

**Chihiro's POV**

After I ate dinner with Lin I immediately went to the top floor where Yubaba's penthouse was located. I saw Haku standing outside the penthouse waiting for me. I caught my breath when I got there, the elevator was out of order so I had to use the staircase, the very, very long staircase.

"What.. are.. you.. waiting..for? Knock.. on.. the door.. already." I panted as I approached Haku

"Are you alright?" Haku asked sympathetically

"Yeah.. Now, knock on the door so we can ask her." I said

"Knock? Who said we had to knock?" Haku gave me a smirk and held my hand

"What are you—" before I could finish my sentence, with a snap of his fingers (and magic), we transported inside Yubaba's office.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Yubaba grumpily asked us as she gazed at us from her table

"Chihiro and I want to go to the human world tomorrow." Haku said sternly

"You? Go to the human world? Haha! Don't make me laugh, you couldn't even survive a day there." Yubaba scornfully smiled as she fixed her gaze at Haku

"You may be my boss Yubaba. But deep inside you, you know who's more powerful between the two of us." Haku straight-facedly looked at Yubaba

Obviously annoyed, Yubaba turned her gaze at me "And why would you possibly think I would allow you?"

"Because I did my best working here." I proudly said

"Don't be so sure of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Who let no-face inside the bathhouse thirteen years ago?"

"Who fixed that problem?"

"Who started it?"

I was speechless for a moment "Touché…but I didn't mean to start it."

"Be careful about what you say sometimes. Remember, I could turn you into anything I want when I get fed up with you."

"Please.. I really need to go home tomorrow!"

"You signed a contract with me!"

"Please! I really need to see my parents!"

"Shut up!"

"Why?!"

"You'll wake up – "

Before Yubaba could finish what she was saying an enormous baby came out from a nursery inside Yubaba's quarters. It was Boh! _'Maybe he could help me.' _I thought inwardly

"Sen?.. you're back!" Boh exclaimed as he ran forth and hugged me, I hugged him back

"I missed you Boh!." I frantically said as I pulled away from the hug

"I missed you too Sen. When did you get back?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Aww, you didn't come to visit me." Boh looked at me with puppy dog eyes

"I'm sorry Boh, I've just been so busy. But tell you what, if you do me a favor, I'll play with you when I get back."

"Ok! What do I need to do?"

"Haku and I need to go somewhere important tomorrow. And your mama wouldn't allow us."

Boh turned to Yubaba "Mama, please allow Sen and Haku to go?"

"But, they have work tomorrow sweetie." Yubaba said

"Please mama?'

"But.."

"Please?"

"Alright. Fine. Sen, Haku.. You're free to go tomorrow." Yubaba rolled her eyes at us.

"Thank you Boh!" I ran towards Boh and gave him a hug

"No problem Sen." Boh said.

I ran back to Haku and held his hand "Let's go Haku." And when he snapped his fingers again, we found ourselves standing outside of my room.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

"Goodnight Chihiro." I said as I leaned in to kiss her on the forehead

"Goodnight Haku." Chihiro said with a smile

"Meet me tomorrow at the foyer, five o'clock in the morning ok?"

"Alright. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Well.. I guess."

"Don't worry Haku. I wont let you out of my sight." She giggled

"Thanks Chihiro. You should go inside, you need to sleep."

"_We_ need to sleep Haku. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chihiro went inside her room and I went back to mine. When I got in there I saw Ryu sleeping snuggly on his futon and snoring heavily.

I turned off the lights and laid on my bed. For some reason I couldn't sleep. I don't know if I was excited or nervous. I just closed my eyes and ignored what I was feeling. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

When I went inside I saw Rin sitting on her futon getting ready for bed. I approached her and sat on my futon beside hers.

"How did it go Chihiro?" Rin asked

"It went well. Yubaba said yes." I said

"That's great!.. But.. how?"

"Boh helped me."

"Oh." She chuckled "Will you go back here?"

"Of course Rin."

"That's good to hear. Now, we better sleep, we have to wake up early."

"Goodnight Rin."

"Goodnight."

We both laid down on our futon and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Early in the morning**

At exactly five o'clock in the morning everyone (except Yubaba) said their goodbyes and take cares to Haku and Chihiro.

"Bye you guys. Don't forget to bring me a souvenir from the human world." Rin said as she hugged both Haku and Chihiro

"Alright Rin." Chihiro chuckled

"Both of you take care ok?" Kamajii said

"We will Kamajii. All of you take care too ok?" Haku said with a slight smile, everyone nodded

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

I took Haku's hand and slid the silver ring on my finger, and after a short while, Rin's, Kamajii's, Boh's, Ryu's and everyone else's faces began to appear blurry until all I could see was a blinding light coming towards me.

I closed my eyes because the brightness was too much for me to take. And when I opened my eyes, I was standing together with Haku on the paved street in front of my old house. I smiled, I must admit, I kinda missed the human world. But not as much as I would miss the spirit world if I remained here.

"Chihiro…" Haku said as he looked at me anxiously

I held his hand with mine "Don't worry. Let's go." I said as I led him to my house.

There we saw my mom and dad standing in front of our house with worried expressions on their faces (especially mom). Haku and I innocently approached them pretending like nothing happened.

"Chihiro, I'm glad you're safe. Don't make us worry like that again ok?" Dad said with a reassuring smile as he moved towards me and Haku, I smiled back and nodded

"Chihiro where were you?!" mom exclaimed as she walked right up to us "We were—" mom stopped noticing Haku standing beside me

"Good evening ma'am." Haku said as he bowed

"Goodevening," mom bowed back "Who are you young man?"

"I'm Ha—"

"He's Hatsu. My friend from umm, the university." I cut Haku off, I'll tell her the truth at the right time, I didn't want to be in trouble with mom right now, she'd probably think I'm making up stories just to make her forget that she's mad at me if I told her the truth.

Haku cocked an eyebrow at me, I nudged him on the arm when he attempted to say something.

"Oh, you never told me you had a friend named Hatsu." Mom eyed me

"I..He just got back from… America. " I tried to improvise a reason

"America? Why is he wearing that? That's so traditional, it's like he had just attended a traditional dinner party." Dad said as he stared at Haku

"He did.. Umm, that's why we got late, because we were attending that party."

"You're allowed to wear that in the party?"

I looked at my clothes, it was my normal everyday clothes "My friend lent me a kimono, I had to give it back to her."

"Oh, alright. You two better come in then." Dad said, he ushered Haku and I inside the house, mom tagged along behind us.

"It's already one o'clock am. We must all be getting to bed," mom said as she yawned

"Your mother's right. But wait, where will your friend sleep?" Dad said as he faced us

"The guest room?" I suggested

"We turned that into a storage room sweetie, we rarely have any guests." Mom said

"In my room?" I looked at them awkwardly

"You have no choice, I guess. There's futon under your bed Chihiro, Hatsu can sleep on the futon. Just be sure.. you don't do anything… _inappropriate_." Dad said with a stern look

"Dad! Of course I won't!." I was taken aback by his statement

"Alright then, we trust both of you." Mom said, she turned off the lights in the living room "Let's just rest now ok?"

We all agreed with mom to sleep. Mom and dad went to their room and I led Haku to my room on the second floor. It's exactly the way I left it except for the bedcovers. They must've changed it, for the fact that it's already dirty. But other than that my room's still the same.

My favorite bunny stuffed toy sat on my bed, picture frames containing pictures of me, my friends and my family stood on the table beside my bed together with a white, square lampshade and canvases of my paintings hung on my wall.

I ushered Haku inside my room. I took the futon from my closet and laid it on the floor.

"Chihiro… doesn't that look like me thirteen years ago?" Haku asked as he pointed at one of my paintings

I smiled "It is you."

"I thought you forgot about me and everyone else in the spirit realm?"

"I did. But for some reason, I kept dreaming about you, and the spirit world. And about the things that happened years ago."

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I was dazed by what Chihiro had just said. She never really completely forgot about us… About _me_. I smiled and moved closer to her.

"In my whole lifetime, Chihiro, you're the only one who made me this happy." I leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back. I felt her tongue lick my lips, trying to pry entrance in my mouth, I gladly gave her permission.

I felt our tongues dancing passionately inside our mouths. I felt Chihiro's hands caressing my chest. I felt my hands caressing her shoulders and back, its as if my hands have a mind of their own. I leaned in closer to her and kissed her more.

Chihiro grasped me tightly and kissed me passionately. She moved her body so close to mine, causing me to trip and lose my balance, I stumbled back on her bed dragging her with me she gave out a hushed yelp.

She chuckled and continued to fervently kiss me again. She fixed her position on the middle of the bed and pulled me on top of her. I could feel my hands moving freely on her body.

I could feel my spine tingling at the sudden spur of sensation of the moment. Chihiro roughly pulled me even closer to her, I could now feel the warmth of her body underneath me.

I unconsciously bit her lip lightly causing her to moan. She moved down to my neck and kissed slowly. Suddenly I felt her licking my neck, I breathed heavily trying to suppress a moan.

Then I finally lost control and groaned when she suckled at the side of my neck. I leaned in closer to her, suckling and licking her neck as well causing her to moan uncontrollably (it's not loud enough to wake up her parents though).

She then abruptly took off her top revealing her firm breasts and the white bra that she was wearing. I was to stunned to move, I felt her hands untying the purple sash that secured my white hakama, she threw it on the floor when she untangled it, she then took off my white hakama.

I felt her hands roaming on my chest causing me to moan hysterically. I heard Chihiro give out a groan, I was puzzled, I didn't do anything to her why did she groan?

I looked down and saw my raging erection stroke her slit. I felt my erection getting harder. Chihiro slid my pants halfway down, then I stopped her. She looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.

I pulled back my pants and got off the bed. I picked up Chihiro's top and clothed her again. I then slid back on my hakama and tied it with the purple sash.

"Haku.. What's wrong?" Chihiro looked at me with her beautiful eyes

"Nothing Chihiro." I said

"Haku…." Chihiro eyed me, she knew nothing wasn't the right answer

"I'm sorry Chihiro." I stared at the floor

"Sorry for what?" she smiled

"I couldn't do this to you Chihiro. I'm sorry for disrespecting you,"

Chihiro stood up and moved towards me, she lifted my face and made me face her

"It's ok Haku." She leaned in and gave me a hug, I gladly returned her hug.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear

"I love you too." I whispered back and smiled.

**A/N: please comment**


	9. Finding ideas

**A/N: I already changed the rating to m: warning to some lemons in some parts of the story. Hope you like this chapter… anyway, here goes….**

**Haku's POV**

I woke up in the middle of my sleep, for some reason I couldn't sleep well. I felt odd, it's like my body feels lighter, like I lost about sixty pounds or something. I looked at my hands and I was shocked, my flesh was transparent, I can see the floor through my hands.

"Chihiro! Chihiro!.." I panicked, I shook her to wake her up

"Mmm.. What?" Chihiro mumbled, she faced me with her eyes half opened

"Chihiro, I'm see through!" I shrieked (almost sounding like a little girl, which was embarrassing to hear)

"What? How come?" she jolted up from her bed and came up to me, I stared at her anxiously

"Spirits also fade when they enter the human world like what would happen to humans when they go to the Spirit realm." I hastily explained choking on some words

"Haku.. relax, ok?" she rubbed my shoulder trying to calm me down, and reached for something in her pocket "Here, I saved some for you in case something like this would happen. " She placed a piece of candy inside my mouth, I chewed it and swallowed. I looked at my hands, they were solid again. I took a minute to catch my breath.

"Thank you Chihiro." I said

"You're always welcome Haku.. Besides, you helped me a lot of times before." Chihiro said, I smiled at her.

We didn't go back to sleep after that, we chatted and bonded with each other until dawn.

* * *

The morning was lovely, the sun shone brightly through the windows of the house. Chihiro, Haku, Yuko and Akio gathered on the dining table to eat breakfast.

"So… Hatsu right? Why did you accompany Chihiro going here last night? Aren't your parents looking for you?" Akio said looking up from the newspaper that he was reading to face Haku

"I wanted to make sure that she was safe." Haku said

"Why? Are you her boyfriend?" Akio cocked an eyebrow

"I—"

"Dad, Haku's an orphan, his apartment was burned yesterday while we were at the party and nothing was left of his belongings." Chihiro said as she cut Haku off

"What?!" Haku whispered to Chihiro looking confused

"Trust me." Chihiro whispered as she winked at Haku

"I didn't hear any news about some apartment that went on fire –" Akio said

"Oh.. You poor thing. You stay here as long as you want." Yuko said sympathetically as she cut Akio off of his statement

"Thank you ma'am." Haku said

Akio didn't seem to agree that much on the idea of letting Haku stay in their home as long as he wanted, but he had no choice but to say yes after what Chihiro said, besides he wouldn't want to seem rude by saying no.

"Mom, Dad? Could Hatsu and I go to the mall later?" Chihiro asked

"Sure honey, just be back before five o'clock ok?" Yuko said, Chihiro nodded.

After lunch Chihiro borrowed her parent's car and went to the mall together with Haku. Chihiro dragged him to the men's wear and made him put on about thirty different outfits.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

"Chihiro? Must I try on all these? I already put on my old clothed back." I whined, tired from trying on ten different clothes

"Shh, don't say anything, just try these on." Chihiro said frantically, handing me five other shirts in the dressing room

I took off again my white hakama and my blue clothing inside and put on a blue checkered polo shirt and another denim pants much darker than the last one that I tried on. I opened the dressing room curtain and faced Chihiro, she gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my gosh Haku. You.." Chihiro said as her voice trailed off

"I know, I know. I look horrible." I said, half blushing

"Are you kidding me? You look great! I say we buy that." She smiled at me "Try those other shirts on." She closed the curtain behind me

After all that was done, we went back to the house carrying ten shopping bags with us. When we arrived in the house we found a note on top of the refrigerator, it read: '_Your father and I will be out tonight. We know you're responsible enough to be left alone. Love, mom and dad'_

"Seems like we'll be cooking dinner tonight." Chihiro said

"You cook?" I snickered and she nudged me hard on the elbow "Ow!"

"That'll teach you." She stuck her tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.

Chihiro cooked some sort of soup and sushi. I set the table while she was preparing and sat still until she was done cooking. She placed two bowls of soup and 2 plates of equally divided sushi pieces on the table, one for me and one for her.

The aroma of the dish she'd just prepared was so appetizing that it took me less than five minutes to finish everything.

"And you snickered at me earlier." She smirked

"Alright, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were such a great cook." I said frantically, and she laughed at me. As soon as she was done we cleaned up the table and the dishes and got ready for bed.

* * *

Chihiro sat on her bed and untied her hair while I lied on the futon beside her bed and stared at the ceiling as I pondered on my thoughts.

"Chihiro?" I said "Do you think that ring of Zeniba will.. take us back to the spirit world?"

"Haku, I,.. I don't know." Chihiro said with a hint of anxiousness in her voice

"What if it won't?" I sat up and faced her

I kept still for a few moments "I guess we'll have to stay here." I finally said

"Would it be ok for you Haku?"

"Why? Is it not ok for you?"

"No! It would be more than ok. What I mean is, you're immortal. We humans have to die sooner or later… . I .. have to die sooner or later."

"Chihiro please don't say that.." I felt my heart sink

"Haku, I'm just facing facts here."

"Chihiro… " tears dwelled in my eyes "There has to be a way for us to be together."

"But… Even if that ring will take us back to the spirit world, Haku I'm still just a human."

I don't know what to say or what to do anymore. My emotions are all mixed up. Then suddenly, an eccentric idea came in my mind

"Chihiro… What if.. you die here in the human world?"

"What?" Chihiro asked, more confused than shocked

"What if.. you had an accident or something?"

"Haku… I thought the spirit world was just for nature spirits?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try,"

"But… my parents…"

"You'll let them know the truth?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"They'll think I'm crazy…"

"Then let's go with my plan , you getting into an accident."

"How?"

"I'll think of something ok?"

"Alright. But.. Haku? Could we spend a few more days here? I want to spend my remaining days with my parents and friends."

"Ok Chihiro." I smiled at her reassuringly "Let's sleep. It's getting late."

"Goodnight Haku, I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too Chihiro, you know I do."

Chihiro switched the lights off and we went to sleep.


	10. determination

**Chihiro's POV**

I laid awake in my bed when I woke up early in the morning. I thought about what Haku said.. About dying(intentionally). What if I don't end up in the spirit world? What if I'd just hurt my parents for nothing? Thinking about it made me feel guilty. I love mom and dad and I don't want to hurt them, ever. But.. I love Haku too.

Thirteen years ago I gave up staying at the spirit world to save my parents, this time I'm deciding for _my_ happiness… to be with the only guy I have ever loved. Maybe my decision isn't so wrong? Ugh! All this is just so confusing.

'_Knock, knock, knock'_ there was a knock on the door, I stood up and opened it and saw mom standing outside my room all dressed up in her jogging pants and white top.

"Mom… you're up early." I said

"I was planning to jog at the park, I asked your dad but he seemed to be too lazy to wake up, I was wondering maybe you could join me." Yuko said

I thought for a second "Sure, why not? I'll get dressed."

"Okay sweetie, I'll wait for you downstairs." Mom said as she closed the door behind her.

I opened my closet and got my shorts, pink tank top and white jacket. I swiftly changed, not wanting to let Haku see me naked again in case he wakes up. I put on my sneakers and slipped out of my room.

"Let's go mom." I said as I went outside, mom tagged along behind me. Mom and I walked on the paved street going to the only park in our neighborhood. The chilly autumn wind blew on us when we got there.

"It's been a long time since we've last jogged together." Mom said smiling at me

I smiled back "Yeah, it has been a long time." I said as I zipped my jacket halfway

Mom and I jogged around the park seeing some old friends of ours every now and then, each commenting on how big I have grown into. We had five rounds of jogging 'round the park and finally sat on a bench in front of the big fountain at the center of the park.

"I'm worn-out." I panted

"I'm wondering who's older than us, me or you." Mom said as she smirked at me

I nudged her on the arm and laughed "Oh whatever mom." I playfully said

"C'mon Chihiro. Let's go buy that blueberry smoothie we always buy after we jog."

I smiled as I accompanied mom to the smoothie store near our house and bought two blueberry smoothies for us. We stayed at the store for a little while before we went home.

When we got back at the house still, nobody was awake. I helped mom cook breakfast after I took a bath. We cooked rice balls and sautéed chicken.

"That friend of yours seems nice." Mom said as she placed the plates on the table

"He is." I said, smiling

"It's weird, but… I think I saw him before. Somewhere."

"What?"

"I think I saw him before,"

"Where?"_ 'Could it be possible for mom to remember?'_ I thought inwardly

"I don't know. It's odd, but I had a dream long time ago, I was stuck in a queer place together with you and your dad. You wondered off, your dad and I can't seem to stop eating food for some reason, like it's enchanted or something. Suddenly we saw a big woman dressed in blue with a big nose, standing behind us. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but after a few seconds, something weird happened to your dad and I, we turned into pigs. Then a boy, that looks a lot like your friend Hatsu, lead us to a stable. He told us that he'll do whatever he can do to save us."

"Mom…that….that was no dream… that was real." I said, stunned by what mom had just said.

"What do you mean that was no dream?"

"Everything you dreamt about is real."

"How?"

"We stumbled in the spirit world years ago. And Hatsu isn't Hatsu, he's real name is Haku. He's the spirit of the kohaku river, he's a dragon. He's the one who helped me save you and dad."

Mom didn't reply for a few seconds. She seemed to be needing a few moments to take everything in. I felt nervous, maybe she'll think I'm crazy or something. I didn't want her to think I'm lying or anything.

"Is that all true sweetie?" mom asked with a compassionate look on her face.

"Yes." I timidly said

"I believe you Chihiro." Mom said as she hugged me

Mom's words didn't register in my mind quickly. Did she actually said that she..believed me?

"You.. believe me?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"You're my daughter. And as far as I can remember, you never lied to me about anything that's big." Mom said as she broke the hug

"Thanks mom." I said as I kissed her on the cheek

* * *

Suddenly dad and Haku approached us at the dining table, both looking haggard from just waking up.

"Is something going on here?" dad asked worriedly, mom and I just smiled.

Mom and I explained the whole thing to dad and he isn't so pleased of what we were telling him.

"Is this some kind of prank you two are playing on me?" dad asked sternly as he eyed mom and I

"No… It's all true sir. My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi.I'm the one who helped you and your daughter in the spirit world the last time you were there." Haku said as he looked at dad straight-facedly

"Chihiro?" dad turned to faced me with a 'are you sure you're not lying' look

"Dad, I swear I'm not lying." I said, trying hard to convince him. It took a while to make him believe us, he eventually he gave in.

"Mom… Dad… I don't know how to tell you this." I said anxiously, mom and dad had a worried look on their faces when they looked at me

"What is it sweetie?" mom said as she held my hand

"I… I have to die. Mom, Dad… the years I have spent with you and this world have been great, really. But.. I love Haku, and I want to be with him. I need to die for me to stay in the spirit world…For me to be immortal. I _need_ to become a spirit."

Mom and Dad's jaws seemed to have dropped. They were too shocked of what I was saying. First the spirit world and now death. It breaks my heart thinking of leaving them here. But.. I also want to be with Haku. I want to make up for the years we didn't get to be together.

"Chihiro.. This is all so hard to take in. " mom said as she stood up from the table

"Mom.. I'm sorry." I apologized, I felt really guilty now, seeing mom teary eyed in front of me

"I'm going upstairs. I lost my appetite." Mom said as she went out of the dining room without even turning to face us

"Dad…" I looked at dad with tears in my eyes, hoping he would understand me. But instead he left the room without a word. Tears dwelled up in my eyes, and when I could no longer take it I started to weep. Haku sat beside me and gave me a reassuring hug and I buried my head on his chest staining his shirt with my tears.

**Haku's POV**

It pained me to see Chihiro in this state. I wanted so hard to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do or to say. I just sat there hugging her and patting her back to calm her down.

"Haku, I'm such a failure!... I shouldn't have let them know the truth." Chihiro bawled, burying her head even more

"Chihiro, you're not a failure ok? It's just normal for your parents to react like that, especially because you're their only daughter. It's better to tell them the truth now than lie for the rest of your life." I said sympathetically

"You really think so?" Chihiro looked at me with her eyes swollen from crying

"Yes… Shhh… Stop crying ok? I'm here." I held her hand and kissed her cheek, she seems to be calming down now.

"Haku… I don't know what to do." Chihiro said as she broke the hug

"Just wait..ok? Everything has a right time."

"I hope so."

I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her for another hug. I really hope that her parents would understand us. But even if they don't, I will never give up trying to find ways for them to be convinced. I will not let Chihiro and I be separated again, not now… not ever.

**A/N: please review :))**


	11. The approval

**Chihiro's POV**

I sat by the front porch late at dawn the next morning. The autumn wind was chilly, and some of the sunlight touched my face. I still felt bummed about what happened yesterday. I wish they would understand how much I love Haku and how much I want to be with him.

I sat there staring at blank space, idly staring at people passing by the street in front of our yard. I was lost in my thoughts. I really don't want to hurt mom and dad. But, I already sacrificed everything thirteen years ago, just to be with them and to make sure they were safe. But now that I've found Haku, I.. I guess I just want to be happy being with him, and try to make up for all the years that we've spent apart.

I don't know what to do anymore. If I make one decision, it's either one will be happy and the other would be heartbroken. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially my parents and Haku. 'This is all so hard!' I thought inwardly. I have to make my decision. I have no choice, I'll have to take a risk sooner or later.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the bathhouse**

It was very early in the morning when everyone woke up to work. Nobody had the nerve to eat breakfast, if they took a break, Yubaba would go down and punish them. So out of fear, each and every staff struggled to work diligently. But for Ryu, who was new to everything, he couldn't help but make mistakes.

"You clumsy little rat! Look at what you did! That was the most precious tea set that I own and you broke it!" Yubaba screamed with seethe

"I-I, I'm so sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to—" Ryu said trying to apologize

"You're sorry couldn't replace this! Go to the ground floor and meet me there."

Obviously terrified, Ryu obeyed Yubaba's command. He immediately went to the ground floor and waited for her. Suddenly he heard a bell being rung and all the staffs running hastily to gather, half gathered on the right side of the lobby, and half on the left, leaving Ryu the only one standing in the center. Ryu could feel his body shaking with fear as he saw Yubaba moving towards him. She grabbed his arm tightly and looked at him with prominent anger on her face.

"This young man has done something terribly wrong. And now… he will be punished!" Yubaba said as she tried to enchant a spell on him.

Kamajii and Rin who was staring at each other, both felt pity for Ryu.

"Rin, let's help him, I don't want him to end up like this." Kamajii said

"But, what if Yubaba would turn us into pigs or coal?" Rin worriedly said

"We have to stand up to Yubaba, or else we'll be living the same miserable lives. You said you wanted to go out of here right? Well now's our chance."

Unable to reply to what Kamajii had just said, Rin immediately agreed. They both made their way through the crowd of workers and step forth to face Yubaba. Kamajii yanked Yubaba's hand away from Ryu, setting him free from her grasp.

"How dare you?!" Yubaba yelled

"We've been tolerating you for many years Yubaba. You treat us with fear and injustice. I suggest you step down from being the owner of the bathhouse. Everyone who agrees with me, now's your time to speak up!" Kamajii said with determination

Almost everyone of the bathhouse workers protested against Yubaba. Each saying _'Step down! Step down! Step down!'_

"Shut up!" Yubaba ordered, but everyone still continued to protest "If you all don't shut up, I will turn you all into pigs!"

"We don't care!" the workers chorused

"You're all imbeciles!"

"And you're a hag." Rin said as she smirked, then everyone laughed

"You are all FIRED!"

"Fine, let's see what will become of this bathhouse without workers." Kamajii said

Everyone looked at each other, each had a 'let's get out of here' look. Soon everyone started going out of the bathhouse entrance.

"Wait, where are all of you going?" Yubaba asked

"Good luck working here alone." Aniyaku said as he grinned at Yubaba.

Soon enough, the lobby of the bathhouse was empty, no one was left except Yubaba. The building was so quiet that all you can hear is the rushing water of the falls outside. Feeling devastated about what would be the outcome of her business, Yubaba grabbed a large vase and threw it straight to the wall leaving the wall with a crack. The cracked seemed be growing bigger, it ran up to the ceiling making a big hole on the roof.

"This can't be happening!" Yubaba said, lost in her mental anguish. She hurriedly went back to her apartment, where she saw Boh playing with Yu bird.

"Here you are playing while I'm right here on the verge of losing my mind." Yubaba whispered to herself. She yanked Boh's arm making him stand up.

"You lazy bum, you don't do anything but play, eat and sleep!" Yubaba yelled

"Mama?" Boh said with worry in his voice

"Get to work!" Yubaba fervently pushed Boh making him fall on the floor

"Mama." Boh looked at her with tears in his eyes

Sort of snapping back to reality, Yubaba sat on the floor and hugged Boh.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, you're all I have left." Yubaba said.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

I stood up and went to my parent's room. I sat on the edge of their bed, watching them sleep. I crawled on the gap between them and lied down and slept with them. It's been a long time since I've slept with them. I remember when we first moved here, I was so afraid of my new room that for a year I slept with them in their room.

We would play together when I was young, we would play hide and seek, dad was always the one who counted and mom and I would hide in the walk in closet in my room. Dad would always find us and we'd hug each other and eat together toast and tea.

I missed the old times that I spent together with my parents. They're the best parents that I could ever ask for. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I thought about the times I've spent with them and the thought that I'd be leaving them forever. Soon enough I fell asleep.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I woke up and found the space beside me empty. Chihiro must've woken up early, I thought. I stood up and went to the bathroom, as soon as I was done freshening up, I went downstairs and sat on the sofa set.

I wondered what was happening back at the bathhouse. 'Are they doing fine?' I thought. I reached for Zeniba's ring in my pocket (Chihiro left It to me for safe keeping). It glistened as the rays of sunshine touched it

Then I noticed something engraved on it, it was written in small fine letters that I never noticed before, it read: _'Kiyoto'_ I wondered who was he. Did Zeniba have a son? Or a husband? I'll just ask her when Chihiro and I get back.

* * *

**Akio's POV**

I stretched my arms up as I woke up. I saw Chihiro sleeping beside me and Yuko. I wanted to cry when I saw her. My one and only princess, all grown up. As much as I don't want to let her go, she's old enough to make her own decisions. I want her to be happy.

I patted her on the head and kissed her on the cheek and stood up to go outside to get some air. When I went down, I saw Haku sitting on the sofa, I decided to sit beside him.

"Good morning sir." Haku greeted politely

"Good morning, seems like you've woken up early. You got a lot on your mind?"I said

"Well." Haku seemed to be hesitant at first, but then said " I do have a lot on my mind sir, about the spirit world, about your daughter, about everything else."

"I say you should relax."

"Why sir?" he cocked an eyebrow

"Because, as much as it is hard for me to do this, I am allowing Chihiro to be with you."

Haku seems to be taking some time understanding what I was saying "R-really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh thank you sir!." He took and hand and shook it "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." I smiled as I took my hand from him

"I'm sorry sir I just got—"

"Excited?"

"Yes." He smiled

"Are you merely a spirit Haku?"

"No sir,"

"What are you then?"

"I'm a dragon."

"Whoa, that's kind of cool."

"Thank you."

"Can you do some magic?"

"You mean.. Right now?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Haku positioned his hand towards my hat that hung on the wall and when he lifted his fingers my hat flew in mid air and when he snapped his fingers my hat hung back on the wall. I was too astonished to say anything.

"Nice trick." I said as I grinned at him, he bowed and smiled "Haku… do you really love Chihiro?"

"Yes sir, more than anything or anyone in the whole world. I've never loved a single girl other than Chihiro for as long as I lived."

"How long have you lived exactly?"

"About a thousand years."

"Just promise me one thing?"

"What is that sir?"

"Take good care of my little girl and cherish her forever."

"I promise sir."

"Oh yeah, stop calling me sir. Call me dad."

"But Chihiro and I aren't married yet."

"Don't worry, soon you will be." I winked at him and he laughed.

* * *

**Yuko's POV**

I woke up with Chihiro sleeping beside me, she was sleeping soundly. I tucked some of her stray hair behind her ear, suddenly she woke up. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Good morning sweetie." I said

"Good morning mom." Chihiro muffled on the pillow

"About what you said the other day i—"

"Mom I'm totally sorry about that."

"It's ok. I'm already allowing you to be with him, he seems like a nice enough guy, and whatever decision you make that will make you happy, will also make me happy."

Feeling overwhelmed Chihiro hugged me and said "Thank you."

We both went downstairs and saw Akio and Haku having a lively conversation together (seems like they've gotten close)

* * *

**Chihiro'S POV**

My sadness earlier turned into ecstasy. Dad and Haku seems to be getting along great and mom agreed to my decision. I couldn't be happier than I am now. As Haku said before… '_Everything has a right time_'… he was right.

**A/N: Hope you liked it.. Please comment**


	12. gloomy endeavors

**Chihiro's POV**

I looked at the clock beside my bed, it was just 8:00 in the evening. I got my phone and called Aika, Mica and Rumi. It was a four way call so we can all talk to each other.

"Hey Chihiro!" Mica, Aika and Rumi chorused

"Hi guys." I said somewhat downheartedly. I felt sad hearing their voices, not because I didn't want to talk to them, it's because they're already like real sisters to me. And I would really miss them if I left.

"Are you alright?" Rumi asked

"Of course.. I'm fine. Don't worry." I said, tying not to make them worry about me

"When are you coming back?" Mica asked

"Soon enough.. I guess." I lied

"That's good to hear. We miss you sis!" Aika said

"I miss you too girls." I said "You know that the three of you mean so much to me like real sister right? You all know how much I love you right?" tears started to dwell in my eyes, I tried hard to hide the sadness in my voice

"Chihiro… Now you're making us worry." Rumi said anxiously

"I'm sorry. I'm getting too overwhelmed." I forced a laugh " I just wanted you girls to know how much you mean to me."

"Awww, we love you too sis, and you know that." Aika said

"Thanks girls, I've got to go." I said

"Bye Chihiro. Take care." The three of them chorused

I closed my phone and put it on top of the side-table. A tear trickled down my face, Haku sat beside me and wipe the tear with his thumb, he leaned in closer to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Chihiro… Are you sure about this? About going back with me to the spirit world?" Haku said

"Of course." I said, as I smiled

"I'm sorry that you have to make such a hard decision because of me."

"Haku, don't blame yourself." I said as I held his hand

Suddenly there was a knock on the door_ 'Knock, knock, knock.'_ "Chihiro! Haku! Come down and we'll eat dinner!" Dad said

"We'll be there in a minute dad!" I called out, I kissed Haku on the check and stood up "Come on Haku, let's go down stairs."

* * *

**Haku's POV**

Chihiro and I went to the dining room to eat dinner. Yuko cooked some rice balls and donburi. And I really must say that she cooks really well.

"Chihiro… When are you planning to permanently go back to the spirit world?" Akio asked as he faced Chihiro

"Tomorrow." Chihiro desolately said, not even moving to face her father

"Alright… Do you need any help for tomorrow?"

"No dad." Chihiro said as she fake smiled at her dad

Everyone was quiet while we ate our dinner. Nobody spoke to anybody until we were done eating.

"So, when are you planning to.. You know.." Yuko asked

"Tomorrow morning, at the bus station." Chihiro said, Yuko nodded and turned her back from Chihiro to wash the dishes. Chihiro hurriedly went upstairs to her room to avoid any more questions. I saw a tear trickling down from Yuko's cheek, she quickly wiped it and continued washing the dishes.

"Haku." Aiko said as he placed a hand on my shoulder "Let's go sit at the patio outside. The evening seems nice."

I nodded and followed him outside, he sat down on the white bench beside the door. He ushered me sit down beside him, so I did.

"Haku.. After Chihiro dies, please look after her. Don't let anything happen to her ok?" Akio said

"I promise. I won't let you and Yuko down." I said

"Thank you Haku, you're a nice guy. I trust you with my daughter. I remember when she was young, she fell into a river near our old house. It was your river, and you carried her ashore. You saved her from death and you returned us home years ago. And now I want you to be happy with her."

"Thank you sir. I promise to make your daughter happy as well."

* * *

**Early in the morning**

It was just about 5:30 in the morning when Yuko and Akio drove Chihiro and Haku to the bus station. (they have to be early so that not many people will see that they really planned an accident to happen)

"Chihiro you take care of yourself ok? Remember that your dad and I love you always."Yuko wept as she hugged Chihiro

"I will mom. Please don't also forget how much I love you and dad ok?" Chihiro bawled as she hugged her mom and dad. They all hugged each other for a few moments.

"Go now Chihiro." Yuko said as she let go of Chihiro

"I love you." Chihiro sobbed as she kissed her parents goodbye

"Haku, take care of her." Yuko said, Haku nodded

Chihiro went out of the car together with Haku and went inside the train station. When they got past the entrance, nobody was there. It was only the two of them.

Then they heard the sound of the train approaching the station. As the train got closer and closer, they both decided to jump on the railway.

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

My hands got cold as I saw the train running closer and closer towards Haku and I, I grasped his hand tightly and I heard him whisper _'it's alright, I'm here.'_

I shut my eyes close, waiting for the train to come closer. The clinking-clanking sound of the train moving closer to us got louder. Then I felt a shocking strike blow past me. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. All I could see now was a blinding light coming towards me.

Death was peaceful, it's faster than falling asleep. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I laid unconscious.

* * *

**Haku's POV**

I woke up with Chihiro laying beside me still unconscious. I stood up and examined the place we were in, everything in the surrounding seems blurred. I couldn't see anything well. It seems like everything has been covered with fog.

I squinted my eyes and saw two pathways. I moved closer to see it more clearly, the pathway on the right lead to some sort of forest. And the pathway on the left was nothing but pure white light.

I went back to Chihiro and kneeled beside her. "Chihiro, Chihiro wake up." I said, but she didn't move

I shook her "Chihiro wake up!" I yelled to wake her up.

"Mmm?" Chihiro muffled as she sat right up and faced me

"Come." I said as I helped her stand up

"Where Haku?" Chihiro asked

"Here." I led her near the two pathways

"Where do you think are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know.."

"Ow!" Chihiro recoiled

"Chihiro are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"Something hot stung me in my pocket." Chihiro reached inside her pocked at got the silver ring of Zeniba, and it was glowing brightly "What do you think this is supposed to mean?"

"Try wearing it, maybe it'll bring us back to the spirit world."I suggested

Chihiro slid the ring on her finger but nothing happened, it just stopped glowing

"How are we supposed to go back?" Chihiro asked

"Wait… That ring glowed when you pointed it towards the right pathway earlier. Try pointing it again."

Chihiro pointed the right towards the direction of the right pathway and it glowed brightly

"Now try pointing it to the left pathway."

Chihiro did as I said but the ring didn't glow. We stared at each other with an _'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'_ look. We both went towards the right pathway and walked inside it. As we got deeper and deeper in the forest, we saw the spirit realm.

"Haku look." Chihiro pointed at the passage that we just went through and it started fading

"Let's go Chihiro." I said as I took her hand and we ran towards the bathhouse.

_**At the bathhouse**_

The bathhouse seemed like a ghost house. It was extremely quiet that if you dropped a pin on the floor you would even hear it.

"Hello!" I called out, but no one answered

"Hello! Is anybody here?! Rin! Kamaji!" I called out again, but the only one who answered me was my echo

Suddenly we heard something being shattered ,it sounded like it was in the kitchen. Chihiro and I hurriedly ran to check what it was.

There we saw Yubaba forcing Boh to work. There was something different about Yubaba, she looked more of a witch now than before. Her hair and make up was a mess, her dress had stains all over it like she hadn't taken a bath for days or something (I could see she couldn't handle stress well)

"You're back…" Yubaba said in a disturbing voice, she slowly turned her head to face us (which seemed creepy)

"What happened here? Where are all the others?" I asked

"I fired them! Haha!" Yubaba laughed menacingly

"You what?!"

"You heard me Haku. They were all _useless."_

"Their lives depended on their jobs! You… You're crazy!"

Yubaba stared at me with a creepy grin on her face "Maybe I am." She said.

I heard her whisper something to herself. It was too soft for me to hear it. Then something glowed from her fingers, it was just then that I realized that she was casting a spell. She directed it towards me but I dodged it.

"What are you doing Yubaba?!" I yelled

"Trying to kill you!" Yubaba screamed

I grabbed Chihiro by the arm and dragged her behind a counter of the kitchen. We both crouched down to hide from Yubaba.

"Haku.. what are we going to do?" Chihiro said, I felt her shiver

"Calm now, I'll figure something out. I will never let anything happen to you ok?" I said as I patted her back

I casted a spell and aimed it at Yubaba unfortunately it hit a vase

"Ha!" Yubaba smirked

Yubaba casted another spell and aimed it towards me but I dodged it again (luckily).

"You can't hide forever Haku."Yubaba said

Suddenly I heard someone heavily breathing above Chihiro and I. It was Yubaba, and she was holding a sharp knife on her hand.

"I found you!" Yubaba striked the knife towards us but we managed to dodge it. Chihiro and I hurriedly ran away from the kitchen going to the lobby. Yubaba hurriedly ran after us.

"Yubaba stop it!"I said

"I will never stop unless you're dead!" Yubaba screamed

I casted a paralyzing spell, I carefully pointed my aim towards her making sure it hit her. Yubaba tried to dodge it but she wasn't fast enough. The spell will paralyze her for days, I crafted an unbreakable crystal case that surrounded Yubaba (in case the spell would wear off and she decides to escape)

"Haku, how are all the other staffs getting back here?" Chihiro asked

"We have to send them all letters." I said

"What?! We all have to go to each of their houses to send them letters?"

"No." I chuckled "Let me handle that ok?"

* * *

**Chihiro's POV**

I nodded and let Haku do all the work. Then I remembered Boh was still in the kitchen, I hastily ran to the kitchen and found him sitting on the floor.

"Boh," I said as I moved towards him "It's me Sen."

"Sen?" Boh said in a distraught voice

"What did Yubaba do to you?"

Boh showed me a burnt portion of his arm "Mama did this to me. Yesterday she told me to bring her water, I didn't know that she wanted cold water, when I handed it to her, she splashed the hot water on my arm. She forced me to work. If I don't do as she says she would threat me that she will turn me into a coal or a pig."

"You poor thing. Don't worry from now on you will live with your auntie Zeniba ok?"

Boh nodded as he smiled at me "Thank you Sen." He said

Boh and I both went to Haku in the lobby. Haku said that he already sent the letters to everyone. And as of Boh's transportation to Zeniba's we decided that we will take the bus (since it's sort of impossible to carry Boh on Haku's dragon form). As for the rest of the day… We decided to fix the bathhouse.

**A/N: Please review**


End file.
